La mirada del Lobo
by Natalys
Summary: Fudge está de regreso como Ministro de magia. Influenciado por viejos conocidos creará una ley que afectará para siempre la vida de Hermione Granger.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Otra vez estoy yo, pero con una nueva pareja. A pesar de que Severus Snape es el personaje con el que más emparejo a Hermione Granger, tengo también una pequeña predilección por Remus Lupin, a quien siempre vi con una rara ternura por ser el hombre lobo, el excluido de la sociedad. Y aunque Tonks no me cae realmente mal, en esta historia sale bastante del personaje creado por Rowling, así que si eso no te gusta, pues no lo leas. _

* * *

**Un regreso indeseado...**

Fudge asume nuevamente como Ministro de Magia e influenciado por antiguos conocidos, vuelve a tomar malas decisiones que afectarán a todo el mundo mágico, especialmente a Hermione Granger.

**Un hombre lobo trastornado...**

Si haberse casado con Tonks había sido un error, casarse con Hermione era una completa locura. Pero alguien tendría que hacerlo y Albus Dumblendore no pudo elegir a otra mejor persona que él.

**Un amor no correspondido...**

Casarse con el hombre al que amaba no debía resultar tan doloroso, pero lo era cuando el matrimonio fue concretado para salvar su vida y no terminar unida a Lucius Malfoy por una estúpida ley.

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO UNO**_

Hermione intentó contener sus risas lo más que pudo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y se lo tapaba, en un intento de evitar que sus amigas vieran lo roja que estaba a causa de la vergüenza. Ginny y Luna, al verla, no pudieron hacer más que comenzar a reír con fuerza, casi estruendosamente, cayendo de espaldas en la cama donde las tres estaban sentadas.

—¡Shh! Chicas, intenten bajar el volumen, sino vamos a despertarlos… —las reprendió sin mucho efecto dado que ella aún no dejaba de reír.

—¡Deberías verte!—exclamó Ginny—¡Estás más roja que un tomate!

Hermione tomó una almohada y golpeó suavemente a su amiga, quién no hizo nada para apartarse.

—Ginny tiene razón, Hermione—comentó Luna—Estás muy ruborizada…

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Ustedes son un par de… de… ¡Desesperadas sexuales!

—¿Desesperadas?—preguntó ofendida Luna—Yo no estoy desesperada. Neville me complace perfectamente.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron más rojas aún y eso era algo que todas creían imposibles.

—¡Basta! No quiero oírlo. Neville y Harry son mis amigos. No deseo saber sus proezas en la cama. Quiero poder verlos a la cara el resto de mi vida.

—Hermione, tienes que relajarte. Sólo bromeaba. ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de pedirle a Harry que intentara hacer algunas de las posiciones extrañas de ese libro que me prestaste?—preguntó Ginny.

—¡Yo no te lo presté! Ya te dije que ese libro no es mío.

—¿Entonces de quién?—quiso saber—¿Ron? No lo creo, mi hermano ni siquiera con esa clase de libros puede lograr que una chica se le acerque. ¿Harry? Lo digo, él es mi novio, pero nosotras sabemos muy bien que la lectura no es su fuerte.

—Podría ser de Sirius—comentó—Esta casa le pertenecía y el libro estaba en la biblioteca. Lo habré sacado junto con otros sin darme cuenta. Recién lo vi en el momento en que me lo mostraste.

—Tal vez es de Remus—comentó Luna.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron con cierta duda. Ésta última haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado alterada.

—A él le gusta leer—explicó como si aquello fuera de suma importancia—Y no hay que olvidar que él antes fue un merodeador. Tal vez incluso fue alguna clase de obsequio del padre de Harry o de Sirius.

—O se lo compró él—intervino la pelirroja, de repente.

—¡Ginny!—exclamó Hermione—Realmente me cuesta creer que una persona como Remus tenga un libro como ese.

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué aún es virgen? Si es así, no sé de dónde sacó a Ted.

—Sabes muy bien que no quise decir eso—indicó molesta—Sé que Remus se tuvo que acostar con Tonks para que Ted naciera. A lo que me refiero es que él parece ser una persona seria y responsable. ¿Por qué querría un libro como ese?

—Porque quiere volver a empezar con su vida y encontrar una mujer ahora que todo mejoró. No tiene más problemas con Tonks desde el divorcio, la guerra terminó y desde que salió esa ley de protección a los licántropos ya pudo conseguir trabajo. También me ha comentado Harry que él le ha contado que piensa mudarse… Tener algo más de privacidad, ya sabes…

—¿En serio?—inquirió Hermione abatida—¿Se piensa ir?

—Creo que ya tiene el dinero necesario y sólo le queda encontrar la casa adecuada a la que mudarse—contestó sin prestar demasiada atención.

Luna, por su parte, sólo la miró con los ojos fijamente por unos momentos, poniéndola verdaderamente incómoda, hasta que los abrió inmensamente dejando a la vista esos inmensos iris grises.

—¡Estás enamorada de él!

—¿¡Qué?!—saltó Ginny viendo a Hermione con estupefacción.

—¡N…no!

—¡Acabas de tartamudear! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás enamorada de Remus!—gritaba cada vez más fuerte Ginny.

—¡Shhh! Habla más despacio. Recuerda que los demás están durmiendo.

Su amiga pelirroja hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Harry duerme como un tronco, al igual que Ronald. Y Remus seguro está en la planta de abajo hablando con Albus. El anciano se queda hasta muy tarde cada vez que viene a cenar. Nadie nos escuchará…

—Pero eso no quiere decir…

—No. No lo hagas, Hermione, no cambies de tema. Ahora, explícame cómo es que estás enamorada de Lupin.

—Yo jamás dije eso.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces tan triste ante la idea de que él se vaya de la casa?—preguntó Luna.

Hermione quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero pensó que eso no haría más de delatarla así que se obligó a mantener la vista al frente.

—No es que esté… triste… Es sólo que… yo… voy a extrañar a Teddy. Él siempre pasaba conmigo los días que se quedaba con Remus. Es un niño muy adorable.

—Al igual que su padre, ¿no?—preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione gruñó, molesta consigo misma por ser tan idiota.

—Sí, puede ser que Remus me parezca alguien adorable—comenzó en un nuevo intento de desmentir la idea de sus amigas—Y… puede que sea atractivo—se ruborizó— más aún cuando va a la biblioteca por la noche, después darse un baño, y su cabello queda aún húmedo y algunas pequeñas gotitas de agua quedan en él—sonrió mientras recordaba, ajena a que sus amigas la miraban fijamente—Y se las aparta con la mano, distraído, para que no caigan sobre las hojas del libro que lee… O cuando sonríe y dos pequeñas arruguitas se forman a los costados de sus ojos…—se mordió el labio conteniendo un suspiro—Es un hombre muy inteligente y es adorable cuando se ruboriza. Como aquella vez que sin querer rozó mi cintura al alzar a Ted que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos…

Bajó la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir y alzó la vista, se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de lo que acababa de hacer.

—P…pero eso… eso no quiere decir que…que yo sienta algo por él—tartamudeó.

—¿Ah, no?—rió Ginny.

—No.

—Hermione, no tiene más sentido que lo niegues—indicó Luna—Lo que acabas de decir es suficiente para dejarnos en claro que estás enamorada de él.

Ella sintió deseos de golpearse a sí misma. ¡Detestaba aquellos sentimientos que ya por dos años llevaba ocultando! Dos condenados años que habían sido su placer y su agonía al mismo tiempo. Desde que había ido a vivir allí a pedido de Harry, en el antiguo cuartel general de la orden, ella había tenido la oportunidad asombrosa de conocer un poco más a su antiguo profesor, descubriendo en él un hombre gentil y bondadoso del cual le costó muy poco enamorarse.

Incluso, creía que lo conocía más que nadie. Lo había visto pasar por varias etapas este tiempo: su desesperación por ser quién era, un hombre lobo, la tristeza por la pérdida de Sirius en su quinto, su intento de conseguir algo "normal" con Tonks, la felicidad el nacimiento de su hijo, la ferocidad de la guerra, la rabia al saber que su esposa iba poco a poco separándose de él hasta perderla por completo, la agonía de los días en que cientos de papeles del divorcio lo trastornaban, las noches de insomnio y, finalmente, la ridícula y casi irracional paz de los últimos tiempos en que sólo parecía querer disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

No es que hablaran mucho, ni mucho menos eran amigos confidentes. Las palabras que intercambiaban usualmente eran de cordialidad, dejándose llevar, muy de vez en cuando, en conversaciones sobre diversos temas interesantes. Muchas noches coincidieron en la biblioteca pero él sólo le daba una sonrisa antes de colocarse en su sitio favorito a leer en silencio. Y ella jamás había tenido el valor de interrumpirlo, temerosa de que le molestase si intentaba empezar una conversación. Era ridículo, lo sabía, Remus jamás la reprendería por querer hablar con él. Tal vez, la razón por la que nunca había intentado acercársele de más, era porque, sencillamente, Remus jamás había demostrado ningún interés en ella y la idea que descubriera que estaba interesada de una manera mucho más íntima en él, la aterraba. Lo sabía, no sólo se sentiría rechazada sino que también la vergüenza no le permitiría hablarle nunca más.

Pero allí estaba, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir al saber que su secreto había sido descubierto.

— No es tan malo—dijo Luna al ver su expresión de tristeza—Creo que harían una bonita pareja.

—No, Luna, él jamás se fijó en Hermione de esa manera—dijo Ginny.

Y por más que ella siempre supo que aquello era verdad, oído de la boca de una de sus amigas se sentía como una estaca en su corazón.

—Eso ya lo sé—comentó Luna haciendo que la agonía de Hermione sólo aumentara—Pero eso no quita que podamos hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¡Esa es una excelente idea!—exclamó Ginny.

Hermione las miró a ambas con estupefacción.

—No sé qué estén pensando pero ya mismo les digo que no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿A caso no quieres ver si tienes una posibilidad de estar con él?

—Sé que no la tengo, Ginny.

—Tal vez ahora no, pero es porque aún te ve como a la alumna de trece años que tuvo y no a la mujer de veintitrés que eres. Tienes que demostrárselo y estoy segura que no te rechazará.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?!—gritó con evidente molestia. Ginny comenzó a hacerle muecas con la cara pero ella no le hizo caso—¡Pararme desnuda delante de él para hacerle ver que estoy dispuesta a…!

—¿Hermione? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Al oír aquella voz que tan bien conocía empalideció y enrojeció casi al mismo instante. Giró muy lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, y allí vio a Remus que la contemplaba con curiosidad y cierta molestia.

—Hermione, espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando—dijo mientras daba unos pasos al interior de la habitación y negaba suavemente con la cabeza—Si te interesa un chico no tienes que entregarte a él libremente, porque si no, lo único que hará, es pensar en tomarte para diversión y no en serio como debería serlo con una joven como tú.

Hermione boqueó como un pez sin saber qué decir.

—¿Pero si él no la ve como una verdadera mujer?—intervino Ginny en su auxilio.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Cualquiera podría ver a Hermione como una chica—dijo un tanto confuso.

—Sí, pero…—continuó diciendo su amiga—¿Qué sucede si él la ve como una chica, casi una niña? No me refiero por ser infantil—añadió rápidamente al ver que Remus estaba por replicar—Si no como una… mujer… en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hermione en ese instante quiso colocar sus manos alrededor del casi blanco cuello de su amiga y… apretar y apretar…

—¿Quieres decir… sexualmente?—preguntó notablemente incómodo.

—Sí—dijo Ginny, asintiendo.

—¡No!—exclamó Hermione, recuperando el habla. Se volteó a Remus—Esta conversación nunca debió llevarse a cabo. Lo siento.

—No debes disculparte—indicó él un poco más relajado, otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa casi de alivio—Me preocupo por ti, Hermione, por todas ustedes—añadió mirando a las otras dos chicas—Fueron mis alumnas pero ahora los veo mucho más seguido que antes, en clases, y las quiero como si fueran mis hijas. No permitiré que cometan una idiotez, mucho menos por un muchacho que no vale la pena…—les sonrió— Así que cuando quieran conversar, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Todas asintieron y a los pocos momentos estaban de nuevo solas en la habitación.

—Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba—comentó Ginny—¡Nos cree sus hijas!

—Exacto—dijo Hermione comiéndose la tristeza que la invadía—Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¿Cómo que nada?—inquirió Luna—Hay mucho que hacer. Prepárate, Hermione, porque dentro de unos años serás la nueva señora Lupin.

Y lo había dicho con tal convicción que Hermione sintió miedo. Sin embargo, no era completamente consciente que las palabras de su amiga se harían realidad mucho más rápidamente de lo que cualquiera podría esperar.

…

Remus escuchó como el pico de la lechuza que todas las mañanas le llevaba el periódico tocaba incansablemente el vidrio en un intento de llamar su atención y hacerle levantar de la cama. Pero era demasiado temprano aún. O al menos eso decía el reloj que tenía al lado de su cama, en su mesita de noche: las seis de la mañana. ¿Desde cuándo El Profeta entregaba sus ejemplares a tales horas?

Se estiró con pereza y se sentó en el borde de su cama, colocando sus pies en el frío suelo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió pero no prestó demasiada atención. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana para abrirla. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no se trataba del periódico sino de una carta. Desató el sobre de la pata del animal y éste, sin perder el tiempo, se lanzó al aire para volar de regreso. Remus cerró la ventana mientras leía con prolijas letras rojas el nombre del destinatario.

Albus Dumbledore

—¿Qué querrá ahora?—se preguntó con curiosidad ya que la noche anterior había hablado con el director y no le había mencionado ningún asunto de suma importancia.

Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño pergamino cuidadosamente doblado a la mitad.

_Remus:_

_Lamento mucho haberte despertado a estas horas pero me era imposible esperar ya que me es de suma urgencia contactarme contigo. Ven a mi oficina lo más rápido posible._

_Saludos cordiales, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.D: El limón es riquísimo, pero los caramelos más. _

Ese toque de humor que ponía al final de la cara para darle a entender cuál era la contraseña (como si él no la supiera) rivalizaba absurdamente con la seriedad y la urgencia del resto. Se vistió con prisa sin prestar demasiada atención a la ropa que buscaba y tras salir de la casa se apareció fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Le sorprendió ver que en las rejas de entrada se encontraba el inconfundible Albus esperándolo.

Se acercó a él con prisa.

—¿Albus? Pensé que te encontraría en tu despacho. ¿Por qué, si no, me has dado la contraseña?

—Estoy esperando a alguien más, Remus. Adelántate tú, por favor, que en unos segundos estaré contigo.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—No, no es necesario—dijo otorgándole una sonrisa.

A Remus no le hizo falta ser un adivino para comprender que aquella expresión no llegaba a sus ojos. Era una sonrisa cordial pero fría y distante. Casi podía palparse la preocupación que lo invadía.

—Albus… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Me temo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar, Remus. Será mejor que entres a mi despacho y me esperes allí. Pero no, no está todo bien. Me temo que…

—¡Profesor Dumbledore!—dijo una voz masculina a su lado con jovialidad.

Remus giró el rostro para comprobar la sonrisa bobalicona de Fudge.

—¡Ah, señor Lupin! Qué bien que lo encuentro aquí. ¿También se va a unir a nuestra celebración?—preguntó con una alegría que parecía nublarle la vista y así impedir ver que los dos hombres que tenía en frente no estaban precisamente felices.

—¿Celebración?—.inquirió confuso Remus—¿De qué habla?

—¿No le has dado la buena nueva, Albus?—inquirió el hombre viendo al director como si fuera un chiquillo que había cometido una travesura—¡No tiene importancia, yo se lo diré! ¡Soy el nuevo Ministro de Magia… de nuevo!

Remus tardó más de lo usual en superar el asombro inicial después de semejante noticia. No podía creer que hubiera tantos ineptos en el Ministerio que pudieran creer que aquel imbécil podía volver a ser Ministro y que pudiera, especialmente, gobernar con eficacia. Mucho menos aún cuando se trataba de una sociedad que, a pesar del tiempo pasado, aún estaba recomponiéndose de la cruenta guerra que había padecido.

—Has quedado sin habla, ¿eh?—inquirió Fudge sin borrar su sonrisa—Sí, usualmente causa ese efecto en las personas las noticias sumamente buenas. Fue todo tan sorpresivo que aún a mí me cuesta creerlo. Pero no quiero perder tiempo y por eso me he puesto inmediatamente en contacto con mi amigo Albus para pedirle algunos consejos sobre unas ideas que tengo rondando en mi cabeza. Todos sabemos que la comunidad mágica necesita nuevas leyes para ayudarnos a superar la… el incidente.

Remus estaba completamente seguro que "incidente" no era la palabra apropiada para describir la ferocidad de la guerra que había acontecido donde cientos de personas perecieron y por las cuales aún se derramaban lágrimas.

—Será mejor que entremos—dijo Albus con tono resignado— Definitivamente tengo consejos que darte, Fudge.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

—¡Albus, esto es imposible! ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?

—¿Permitirlo, Remus? ¿Crees que deseo que esto ocurra? Ya has comprobado por ti mismo que Fudge está ciego, sordo y tan pretencioso con su nuevo puesto que se niega a escucha cualquier cosa que le digamos. Ambos le dijimos que se trataba de una mala idea pero no desea prestarnos atención.

—¡Pero debemos impedirlo!

—Claro que debemos. Pero no será fácil y posiblemente Fudge empezará a llevar a cabo su ideático plan…

—¿Qué? Pero entonces… eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, que todos los hijos de padres muggles estarán atados, al menos de momento, a un sangre pura partícipe de la guerra.—comentó con tristeza.

—¡Diablos, Albus, atados no es la palabra correcta! ¡Condenados, diría yo! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que sería una buena manera de comenzar de nuevo? ¡La mayoría de los sangre puras estuvo del lado de Voldemort, con la idea de que los muggles no valían nada! Pensar que aceptarán esta idea y tratarán bien a…

—Esto va mucho más allá de eso, me temo.—lo interrumpió el mago, mientras se dejaba caer en la amplia silla de detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Aún hay más?—inquirió asombrado.

—¿A caso crees que realmente esta idea salió de la cabeza de Fudge? Temo que no es precisamente reconocido por su inteligencia…

—¡Este plan no tiene nada de inteligente!

—Aun así, alguien más le dio la idea—siguió diciendo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Remus—Alguien que está supuestamente interesado en redimirse, aunque temo que sus planes sean más bien vengativos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Piensa, Remus, piensa!—exclamó con énfasis—¿Quién de todos los seguidores de Voldemort ha salido más humillado, ha perdido el valor y la fuerza que le ha dado su apellido?

—¿Malfoy? ¡Imposible! Él está en prisión.

—Saldrá dentro de dos semanas—anunció el anciano—Los cargos de los que se les había acusado en un principio cambiaron de manera misteriosa el mes pasado.

—¿Cargos? ¡¿El de ser mortífago cambió?! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es tan posible como la nueva asunción de Fudge—comentó mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿Las bóvedas de algunos se habrán llenado un poco más, entonces?

—Sí, seguramente.

—¡¿Pero entonces qué se supone que debemos hacer para impedirlo?! ¿A quién desea Malfoy tener? ¿Vengarse de quién?

—¿Realmente no piensas en nadie, Remus? Fue Harry quién derrotó a su Señor Oscuro, fue Harry quien lo llevó a Azkaban en quinto año. ¿Y qué mejor modo de vengarse de Harry Potter que teniendo en sus manos a su mejor amiga?

Remus se sintió empalidecer. Tuvo que sostenerse por el borde del escritorio de Albus para no caer. La simple idea lo enfermaba.

—¡No, no Hermione! ¡Albus, debemos impedirlo!

—Y lo haremos. No permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que la joven se vea obligada a casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Es por eso que te llamé.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? ¿Quieres que intente intervenir en el Ministerio? Realmente dudo que me escuchen si la mayoría han sido ya comprados por Malfoy…

—No, no en eso.—respondió Albus sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que te cases con ella—comentó con suma calma.

Si antes había sentido empalidecer, ahora se vio obligado a dejarse caer en la silla que tenía al lado para no terminar en el suelo. Debía ser una broma. Albus no podía estarle pidiendo eso y si lo estaba, cabía la posibilidad de que la poca cordura que tenía el anciano se haya ido a pasear.

—¿Remus, te encuentras bien?—preguntó el anciano, levantándose y acercándose a él, para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

Remus se apartó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Dumbledore como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Casarme con Hermione? ¡Es una locura!

—De hecho, creo que es nuestra mejor opción—explicó con suma calma—Si te casas con ella ahora, cuando Fudge saque esa absurda ley, ya estará "ocupada" con alguien más y Lucius no podrá reclamarla.

—Eso entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué yo?. No soy un sangre pura. Mi madre era muggles. Hay otras opciones.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no tiene que ser un sangre pura. El hecho está en que ella ya esté con alguien. ¿Y realmente se te ocurren otras opciones? Dime cuales—pidió.

Remus pensó unos instantes y rápidamente vinieron a su cabeza cientos de nombres.

—¡Ron Weasley! Él estará más que dispuesto a aceptar.

—No lo dudo dado que sus sentimientos por la señorita Granger no han cambiado a pesar de la ruptura de su relación, un año atrás, pero ella jamás aceptaría, incluso si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Harry la ayudará, entonces! Ellos son buenos amigos.

—Lo son—aseguró—Pero tengo entendió que él y la señorita Weasley se comprometieron.

Remus lo contempló perplejo.

—¿Se comprometieron? ¿En serio? Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Y no lo dirán. No de momento. Se comprometieron en secreto—comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y si es secreto cómo rayos lo sabes tú?—preguntó asombrado.

La sonrisa de Albus se ensanchó.

—Cuando uno es Director de un colegio y tiene mi edad, hay cosas que no pasan desapercibido. Y el compromiso del afamado Harry Potter es una de ellas.

Remus resopló. Aquel viejo metomentodo estaba cada vez más demente.

—De todos modos no me casaré con Hermione—dijo rápidamente al ver que Albus iba a decir algo al respecto—Si no es Harry ni Ron, algún otro Weasley lo hará.

—¿Y cuál, se puede saber? Percy está en una relación, Charlie en Rumania, Bill está casado y George tiene la mirada puesta en su asistente. Y ambos sabemos muy bien que, aunque lo de George no sea serio, ellos dos terminarían matándose antes de que acabe la semana. Son demasiado opuestos.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle un pero a toda sugerencia que él hacía? Era imposible que él fuera la mejor opción que tenía la joven Hermione. Era un licántropo, recién divorciado, con un hijo a cuestas y un empleo donde ganaba apenas para subsistir. Tenía ahorros, por supuesto, pero tenía planeado usarlos en comprar una casa con ellos.

—¡No, Albus! ¡No puedes pedirme que me case con ella! ¡Acabo de divorciarme! Además, Hermione no me ve de ese modo. ¡Tengo casi veinte años más que ella! Sería como su padre. Pídeselo a alguien más como a… ¡Neville! Eso es, Neville no se negará.

—Dudo que el joven Longbottom esté dispuesto a romperle el corazón a la señorita Lovegood.

¡Diablos! Había olvidado que ellos dos estaban juntos. Nadie se atrevería a romperle el corazón a la Luna Lovegood. Era demasiado inocente, demasiado pura y… extraña.

—¡Krum!—soltó de repente, ya casi con una desesperación palpable—Hermione y él fueron juntos al baile.

—Es verdad, cuando ella tenía quince años. Ahora tiene veinte y, según tengo entendido, siguen en contacto. Pero él se casó el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas que ella fue a su boda?

Remus hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Aún así no puedo casarme con ella—dijo con tono implorante—¡Soy demasiado viejo! Me importa, pero no la amo. Ella realmente merece a alguien que la quiera, que se preocupe…

—¿A caso no te preocupas por Hermione?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó—¡Daría lo que fuera por ayudarla! Excepto casarme...—añadió con prontitud—Además, creo que está enamorada. Anoche la oí charlar con Ginny y Luna.

—¿En serio?—inquirió con curiosidad—Eso es interesante. ¿Y sabes quién es él?

—No, pero puedo averiguarlo.—dijo intentando encontrar allí su salvación.

Albus lo miró con cierto recelo.

—¿Y si se trata de un muggle?—preguntó—Dudo que el ministerio acepte que esté en una relación con un muggle si esta nueva ley sale.

—Dudo que sea un muggle—dijo rápidamente, aun sabiendo que no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras—Lo averiguaré.

-Dime algo, Remus, si no hallamos a nadie más, ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo y casarte con ella? No estoy hablando de un matrimonio en todo sentido; será, más bien, una especie de cubierta que le permitirá escapar de la ridícula ley. Haré todo lo posible para que ésta sea anulada con prontitud y, cuando lo sea, podrán anular el matrimonio. Le explicaremos a ella todo. Entenderá, te lo aseguro.

-No dudo de su capacidad de comprensión. Es muy inteligente, algo realmente digno de admirar, el problema soy yo. ¿Cómo podrá casarse conmigo siendo lo que soy?

-Ella jamás te juzgó por tu licantropía, Remus.

-¡Porque éramos amigos! Pero un matrimonio, incluso uno falso, implicaría un nivel de intimidad mucho más profundo que tal vez no está dispuesta a aceptar. ¿Y si no podemos revertir esta ley? ¡¿La ataré el resto de su vida a mí?! Sería muy injusto para ella.

Albus suspiró. El sonido salió con suavidad pero pareció retumbar en los oídos de Remus. La luna llena no estaba cerca pero todos sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando estaba alterado.

-Primero, ocúpate de averiguar de quién está enamorada. Si después él no es una opción, pensaremos en nuestra otra opción. Pero habla con ella, Remus, explícale la situación sin ningún temor.

-Lo haré-aseguró-No pienso mentirle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Albus asintió.

-Bien. Entonces ve a verla.

Remus tragó saliva.

-¿Ya?

-Por supuesto. Fudge fue directamente a hacer la propuesta y si la mayoría acepta no dudo que dentro de un par de días escucharemos de ella.

…

Hermione mordió un trozo de tostada antes de llevarse a la boca el vaso con jugo de calabaza. ¡Estaba famélica! Hoy a la mañana no había desayunado nada. Se había levantado tarde, había corrido a su trabajo en San Mungo y en la prisa ni siquiera había comido algo. Por eso se había tomado unos momentos al medio día para poder comer.

Tostadas con queso y jugo de calabaza no era realmente el almuerzo ideal pero tenía que darse prisa porque tenía un caso importante que atender.

Terminó de comer y rápidamente se dirigió a la cuarta planta, a la sección de daños provocados por hechizos en la cual su jefa la esperaba.

Pero le asombró encontrar en la recepción a Remus Lupin. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado e invadido por la preocupación. Corrió hacia él, preguntándose qué podría haber sucedido.

-¡Remus! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Remus se volteó a verla y ella pudo comprobar como sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó posando su mirada en todo su cuerpo-Te ves… diferente.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por aquella expresión. Se miró a sí misma y no pudo encontrar nada diferente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un prolijo rodete, pero algunos mechones incontrolables caían sobre su rostro. La túnica que llevaba, indicando que trabajaba allí, la cubría perfectamente.

-¿Diferente?-preguntó repentinamente nerviosa, intentando que sus mejillas no se ruborizaran.

Remus nunca la había observado de aquel modo. Era como si por primera vez se estuviera dando cuenta que ella era una mujer. ¿Sería realmente eso posible o era sólo una tonta idea que había venido a su mente en su loco deseo de que fuera así?

-Eh… yo… quiero decir…-él apartó los ojos al suelo, lo vio tomar aire y luego volver a verla a la cara-Vengo a hablar contigo, si es posible. Es importante.

-¿No hay nadie herido, entonces? Me preocupé al verte. Pensé que le había sucedido algo a Teddy, o a los chicos. Me alegra saber que no es así.

-No, todos están bien. Entonces… ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella miró el reloj que se encontraba una de las paredes más alejadas e hizo una mueca.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para cuando regreso a la casa?-preguntó implorante-Estoy llegado tarde y mi jefa me va a reprender.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!-se apresuró a exclamar Remus-Te veré… después.

Ella le sonrió y se giró rápidamente, marchándose de allí. Se notaba la prisa en su andar pero su mente no se encontraba en el trabajo que iba a cumplir sino en lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle Remus que lo había llevado a ir a verla a San Mungo?

Remus, por su parte, se quedó viendo unos segundos como Hermione se alejaba. Aun no podía recobrar la compostura que había perdido al verla. Una cosa era tenerla todos los días en la casa que compartía, viéndola convivir con sus amigos, riendo de los tontos chistes que hacían. Era como una niña a la cual le complacía cuidar. En cambio, allí era toda una adulta, una mujer responsable con un importante trabajo que debía atender. Supo que era sanadora, desde luego, pero contemplarla directamente con su uniforme correspondiente, con el cabello recogido y la mirada preocupada fue tan revelador, en cierta forma. Como descubrir una nueva forma de ser que ella mantenía secretamente oculta.

Salvo que ella nunca ocultó nada.

Sí, definitivamente le había causado cierta impresión verla, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Esa noche, cuando ella regresase a la casa, hablarían seriamente de lo que estaba por venir. No tenía idea de cómo afrontaría la noticia pero estaba seguro que lo haría como la mujer adulta que era.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

Hermione tenía que reprimir el deseo de correr hacia el interior de la casa. Quería hablar de una buena vez con Remus, quería saber qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle. ¿Había, acaso, alguna relación con la conversación que había oído la noche anterior? ¡Rogaba a Merlín que no porque si no moriría de vergüenza! ¿Y si le preguntaba por el hombre del cual estaba enamorada? Tendría que mentirle porque nunca tendría el valor suficiente como para serle sincera y confesarle sus sentimientos. No ahora cuando era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ingresó lo más calmadamente a la casa. Abrió la puerta, caminó por el pasillo, vio que Harry y Ginny estaba apretujados sobre el sofá en una de sus sesiones de besos y siguió adelante, hacia las escaleras. Definitivamente, eso era algo que no deseaba ver. Ron debía de haber salido porque si no se habría instalado entre ellos dos a "vigilarlos". Era realmente ridículo el modo en que se comportaba Ronald. Seguramente asesinaría a Harry si se enteraba que su hermana ya no era virgen.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Remus cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de él abierta. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que allí dentro no se encontraba. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambió con ropa más cómoda. Unos jeans que le quedaban algo grandes y una remera que se ajustaba a su cintura con naturalidad. No se molestaría en arreglarse más. Si lo hacía, Remus incluso podría pensar que lo había hecho por él y podría sospechar.

_Actuar con naturalidad_, se recordó una vez que decidió bajar a la cocina. Ni siquiera se dignó a ir a ver porqué las puertas de la sala estaba cerradas. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que lo hubieran hecho y de que se acordaran de colocar un hechizo insonorizador. Sólo rogaba que terminaran antes de que Ron llegase.

La cocina estaba vacía. Ella se encaminó hacia los estantes y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena mientras tarareaba una canción muggle que había escuchado alguna vez. No sabía bien la letra así que se dedicó a seguir el ritmo improvisando algunas partes. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que hacía para no pensar tonterías con respecto a Remus. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas de un tema que desconocía, así que fue mejor aquello, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo acontecido esa mañana.

Y tan concentrada estaba en lo que hacía y tarareaba que cuando unos pequeños brazos rodearon sus piernas casi saltó del susto, dejando caer la tapa de olla sobre la cocina. El sonido retumbó en las paredes pero la risita familiar de alguien capturó más su atención.

-¡Teddy, me asustaste!-exclamó ella mientras se inclinaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, a darle un beso en la frente al niño-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¡Mi papá me comprará una caja de chocolate así de grande!-exclamó el niño abriendo sus brazos en toda su extensión.

Si ella estaba enamorada de Remus, adoraba doblemente a Ted. A sus cinco años no era sólo un niño muy inteligente y lleno de vida sino que también era capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera. Esa noche, su cabello era de un color oscuro, muy cercano al negro y parecido al de Harry. Ella sonrió al ver sus ojos emocionados.

-¿Realmente?-preguntó-¿No te hará mal comer tantos chocolates?

El niño rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había sacado la fascinación por aquel dulce de su padre.

-¿Me leerás un cuento, Mimi?-preguntó, llamándola por el apodo cariñoso que él había creado al no poder pronunciar correctamente su nombre.

-No lo sé. No quiero que te duermas de nuevo. No si tu papá te debe llevar a la casa de tu madre.

El niño puso ojos de cachorrito triste e hizo un irresistible puchero con los labios. Hermione sabía perfectamente que él intentaba manipularla pero le fue imposible negarse.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó-Pero debes prometerme que…

-¡Teddy!

Hermione alzó la vista y tan sólo verlo hizo que su corazón latiese a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡Papá, Mimi va a leerme un cuento!-exclamó el niño, yendo hacia donde estaba Remus con pequeños saltos.

Remus primero miró a su hijo y después a Hermione.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Siempre se queda dormido sobre ti.-le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

-¡Y eso es algo horripilante!-exclamó con un tono exagerado, haciéndole entender a ambos que claramente bromeaba.

Ted rió y se lanzó de nuevo en brazos de Hermione, quién lo atrapó antes de que él saltara. Lo abrazó contra su pecho cuando sintió sus manitos jugando con su revoltoso cabello. Pero cuando sintió una mirada fija sobre ella, sus ojos y su atención se desviaron a Remus.

Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento rápidamente cuando notó que ella lo observaba. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

-Ted quería ver a su padrino, por eso lo traje, ¿sabes dónde está?

Las mejillas de Hermione no tardaron en volverse rojas.

-Él… está ocupado-contestó escuetamente, rogando que Remus entendiera, pero no fue así.

-¿Ocupado? Sólo serán unos momentos. Debo regresar a Ted con Dora antes de que sea más tarde. Le prometí que sólo lo traería un rato.

-Remus, Harry está ocupado con Ginny-dijo poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras.

La boca de su antiguo profesor se abrió y formó una casi perfecta "o" de comprensión. Ella logró ver como las mejillas del hombre se ruborizaban levemente y sintió enormes deseos de acercársele y dejarle un suave beso en sus labios. Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto.

-…Ejem… entonces creo que será mejor que vengamos otro día-comentó-Ted, lo siento, tío Harry está…ocupado…

-¡No!-protestó el niño, aferrándose al cuello de Hermione-¡No me quiero ir! Mamá cocinará verduras-hizo una mueca de asco.

Remus sonrió levemente.

-Sé que no te gustan pero debes comerlas igual.

-¡No quiero!

-Ted, compórtate-dijo ya con seriedad.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con Mimi! ¡Ella va a leerme un cuento!

Él suspiró, cerró los ojos un instante y luego volvió a abrirlos para mirarlos a ambos.

-Sólo un corto-advirtió-Y no te quedes dormido, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡SI!- se removió en los brazos de Hermione para que ella lo bajara al suelo-¡Dale, Mimi!

-Espera, debo mirar la comida antes…

-Ve-la interrumpió Remus-Yo me encargo.

Ella le sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Teddy, quién la tenía tomada de la mano y la arrastraba a la biblioteca.

-Hermione-la llamó Remus antes de que saliera de la cocina.

-¿Si?

-Recuerda…que debemos hablar-pidió.

Ella asintió con seriedad y se dejó arrastrar por el niño.

…

Horas más tarde, cuando ya habían terminado la cena y un Harry muy abochornado se lanzaba escaleras arriba, Ginny le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo? ¿Dónde quedó eso de que no volverías a mirarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza? ¡Ahora ya no querrá volver a hacerlo conmigo en la sala!

-¡Realmente espero que no, Ginny, yo muchas veces me siento ahí!-indicó mientras juntaba los platos.

-¡Eres muy mala!-la culpó su amiga, sacándole los platos de las manos para limpiarlos rápidamente con magia.

-¡Sólo dije que Teddy quería verlo y que él estuvo ocupado contigo en la sala!

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Claro, pero eso dejó en claro que sabías qué era lo que hacíamos allí. ¡Y no fue muy considerado!

-Juro que no fue mi intención importunarlo. Remus vino con Teddy a buscarlos, es la verdad. Sólo lo mencioné para… bueno… ¡No se pueden hacer esas cosas en medio de una casa concurrida! ¿Y si tu hermano volvía?

Su amiga bufó.

-Ron no volverá hasta la madrugada. Fue a ayudar a George en la tienda y luego saldrían ambos a beber. Y, con respecto a lo otro, no puedes decir nada. Ahora cuando tengas a tu "amorcito" a tu disposición dime qué no harás con él a plena luz del día-comentó con burla, logrando que Hermione se volviera completamente roja-Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está? No lo vi en la cena.

Hermione comenzó a guardar los cubiertos.

-Está en casa de Tonks. Ted debía comer verduras y no quería. Seguramente lo convenció para quedarse a cenar allí…-contestó con cierta brusquedad.

-¡Ah…! ¿Y la señorita está celosa?

Hermione giró y miró a su amiga.

-No estoy celosa-dijo demasiado rápido-Entre ellos no hay nada más. Se quedó allí por su hijo, es entendible.

Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Lo que digas…

…

La biblioteca era siempre un buen refugio. Especialmente cuando quería estar sola. Y realmente en ese instante deseaba estarlo. La insinuación de Ginny la había dejado pensando y debía admitir que realmente le enfermaba la idea de que Remus y Tonks volviesen. Pero ella sabía que no era posible. La situación entre ambos estaba más que finalizaba.

Tomó un libro cualquiera del estante más cercano y se dejó caer en el sillón que siempre ocupaba su antiguo profesor.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era que al parecer él se había olvidado de que quería hablar con ella. Hoy a la mañana parecía tan desesperado por hacerlo. E incluso horas antes, cuando estaba con Ted, le había asegurado que no dejaría de pasar el momento. Pero ahora… ¡Pasaban las once y él no había vuelto! ¿Y si estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¿Y si era esa la razón por la cual quería comprar una casa y poder tener privacidad? ¿Realmente el libro que había encontrado le pertenecía? ¡Merlín, esa idea la molestaba a sobremanera!

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí?

La voz de Remus la sobresaltó.

-Estoy aquí-dijo viendo que él espiaba en el interior de la biblioteca desde la puerta.

Remus ingresó con lentitud. Le dedicó una sonrisa titubeante. Miró el libro que ella tenía en sus manos y luego la observó.

-No quiero interrumpirte pero debemos hablar.

Ella cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

-Dime-le dijo.

Remus se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba a su lado. La miró por unos segundos, como si no supiera por dónde empezar y estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas. Ella lo contempló con paciencia hasta que, cansada de que él no dijese absolutamente nada, decidió apresurar las cosas.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó-Dijiste que es importante.

-Lo es… No te imaginas cuánto- musitó con un tono apesadumbrado.

Eso la preocupó. El tono resignado de su voz no era usual en él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no… no soy yo…-tragó saliva y miró a cualquier lado menos a ella-Hermione…¿Quién… quién es? ¿De quién hablabas anoche con Ginny y Luna?

Hermione se tensó en el sillón. Había pensado que él podría llegar a hablarle de eso pero no encontró una explicación razonable para la importancia del tema…Salvo, pensó después con horror, que él sospechara algo.

El ceño de Remus se profundizó a contemplarla, cambiando su expresión cambió a puro terror.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien? Te vez… pálida. Muy pálida.

¡Demonios! Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse.

-Estoy bien-dijo simulando un control que no tenía-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¡No quiero que pienses que deseo meterme en tu vida!-exclamó de repente él-Eres adulta y anoche te dejé en claro que cuando quieras hablar siempre podrás contar conmigo. Sólo… ha habido cambios… Van a haber, de hecho. No sé si te enteraste que Fudge volvió a asumir.

Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro. Aquello no se lo esperaba y tampoco entendía cómo se relacionaba con lo que le preguntó él.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¡No hubo ningún anuncio oficial!

-Tengo entendido que será mañana a primera hora.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué lo permitieron? ¡Fue un desastroso primer ministro!

-Es verdad. Pero, hubo… alguien que influyó. Hoy a la mañana Albus me llamó para reunirme con él y Fudge. Intentamos convencerlo de que no saque una absurda ley que se le metió en la cabeza pero no tuvimos suerte. Albus dice que va a seguir insistiendo y que logrará hacerlo entrar en razón, pero posiblemente sea mucho después de que la ley sea ya emitida. Por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de que sea puesta en práctica por un tiempo…

Hermione intentaba seguir el hilo de sus palabras, pero él balbuceaba bastante y se trababa con sus propias palabras, como si quisiera detener intencionalmente el fluir de éstas para no darle la noticia que importaba. Porque estaba segura de que allí había algo más. Algo con respecto a esa ley que podría afectarle.

-¿Qué ley es esa?-preguntó.

Remus tardó unos segundos en hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Una Ley de convivencia mutua. Quiere que los magos sangre pura y los hijos de muggles logren mantener una relación para asegurar la calma.

-¿Qué… tipo de relación?-preguntó con mucha delicadeza.

Remus la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Matrimonio.

Hermione se paró inmediatamente y miró a Remus con un terror palpable. La idea de verse obligada a casarse con un Sangre Pura le aterraba. No todos eran malos, lo sabía, pero la mayoría tenía ideas muy inculcadas con respecto a los de su clase.

-¡Es ridículo! ¿En qué diablos pensaba? ¡Debemos hacer algo para impedirlo!

Él la contempló con algo muy parecido a lástima y ella lo odió en ese momento. ¡No quería su lástima!

-No podemos.

-¡Claro que podemos!-exclamó comenzando a dar vueltas por la biblioteca- Debemos hablar con Fudge y convencerlo de que…

Remus se paró frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-No podemos. No ahora. Después de que dejé a Ted, recibí el patronus de Albus pidiéndome que vaya a verlo inmediatamente. Me contó que la nueva ley ya ha sido aprobada. Mañana la dará a conocer en su oficial asunción frente a toda la comunidad mágica.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar en nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Sus ojos ardían. Podían pensar que era ridícula su actitud y algo exagerada pero ella había visto de primera mano cómo la trataban los sangre pura. Primero, Draco Malfoy y su padre y luego Bellatrix. Definitivamente no sería bien recibida. No quería verse en manos de un extraño, malvado y cruel mago que sólo pensaba de ella que era una escoria.

-¡Por favor, no, no dejes que me lleven!-le imploró abrazándolo con fuerza.

El gesto lo tomó desprevenido pero rápidamente él le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba asombrado de ver el terror en los ojos de Hermione. Sabía que había sido torturada gravemente pero nunca había imaginado cuán grande sería el miedo que tenía aun. La guerra no había sido fácil para nadie, especialmente para los que la vivieron en carne propia. Él mismo sabía la mucha suerte que había tenido al salir con vida de ella. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía mucho más afectada que cualquier otro.

Frotó con suavidad su espalda, en un intento de consolarla. Ya no sabía si decirle sobre las sospechas que tenían de Lucius Malfoy. No quería alterarla aún más.

-No, nadie dejará que te lleven a ningún lado. Por eso es que pregunté quién es el joven que te interesaba-murmuró-Si te casas antes de que alguien sea nombrado tu compañero, no podrán obligarte a dejarlo.

Hermione se apartó. Lo miró unos segundos y se fue a sentar de nuevo al sillón con movimientos lentos.

-Eso no es ningún consuelo-indicó con tristeza-Con él no hay ninguna posibilidad.

Remus la siguió.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. Eres una joven inteligente y atractiva-dijo haciendo caso omiso al rubor que apareció en las mejillas de ella-Él es realmente un tonto si no está interesado en ti.

-No lo está-aseguró ella con mucha convicción-Él es… un imposible. Además, una cosa es que alguien esté interesado en mí de manera romántica y otra muy diferente es que nos casemos.

Él supo que Hermione tenía razón. Si ella tuviera incluso un novio, posiblemente no le gustaría la idea de verse obligado a casarse. ¿Quién aceptaría en esas circunstancias? La contempló. Realmente la contempló, al igual que lo había hecho esa mañana. Ella estaba sentada en aquel sillón antiguo, con los codos sobre sus piernas y las manos en su rostro. El cabello le caía sobre sus hombros. Tuvo el repentino deseo de extender su mano y apartárselo. Deseo que lo tomó por sorpresa y que reprimió con la misma prisa con la que había aparecido.

Es sólo el deseo de consolarla, se dijo. No era nada más. Hermione había sido una de las alumnas más inteligente que había tenido y no le gustaba verla así de afectada.

Y de pronto, al saberse el único capaz de ayudarla, lo invadió de una renovada convicción. Simular estar casado con ella no podía ser tan malo. La ayudaría. Ella se llevaba bien con Ted y a pesar de lo sucedido con Dora, nunca lo miró con lástima. Posiblemente porque nunca supo qué era realmente lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero dudaba que lo viera con compasión si se enteraba.

Decidido, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Albus, ideó un plan-comentó con suavidad mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de la joven.

Esperó a que ella alzara la vista y encontrarse con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos lo terminó de convencer.

-Él pensó que sería mejor si te casabas con alguien a quién ya conocieras. No sería un matrimonio verdadero, sino más bien un contrato donde saldrías beneficiada dado que si te casas no tendrás que cumplir la absurda ley. No podrán obligarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Casarme de mentiras? No, Remus, ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así?

Él tartamudeó antes de responderle.

-A…Albus me preguntó si quería ser un candidato. Le aseguré que lo pensaría. Y lo he hecho. Dime, Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La respuesta tardó más de lo normal en llegar, mucho más de lo que había esperado. Ella sólo se lo había quedado contemplado fijamente, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. A Remus le parecía que incluso había empalidecido uno o dos tonos.

Se puso repentinamente demasiado nervioso. Un nudo presionaba en la boca de su estómago y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¡Rayos, sabía que aquello no era una buena idea!

Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo, esperando a que ella dijera algo pero parecía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Se levantó de un brinco de su lado y ahora él comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca para hablar con prisa y sin mirarla.

-Es sólo una propuesta. No vamos a casarnos si no lo deseas. De hecho, puedes proponer a alguien más. Le explicaremos la situación y aceptará. Confiaré en tu buena elección. Recuerdas que estarás casada con él por unos meses hasta que la absurda ley sea anulada. Y cuando…

-Remus-lo llamó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Él se detuvo y giró a verla.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

-No puedo aceptar. No podría hacerte esto a ti. Sería muy injusto. Acabas de terminar de completar cientos de papeles de divorcio y sé que no fue fácil para ti. Estoy segura que encontraré otra solución…

No parecía ni siquiera ella convencida de aquella última frase.

Y él de pronto sintió la necesidad de convencerla de que el casarse no era una mala idea, que realmente estaba dispuesto a esforzarse.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?-le preguntó-Siento que eres mi responsabilidad, Hermione, no dejaré que nada malo te sucediese.

Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, esas palabras no le agradaron oír a ella. Una seria frialdad invadió su rostro y la calidez usual en su mirada desapareció por completo.

-Gracias, Remus-dijo destilando sarcasmo-Realmente me agrada oír que me consideras tu responsabilidad.

-¡Pero es verdad!-exclamó sintiendo que perdía los nervios-¡¿Qué dije de malo?! ¡Quiero ayudarte! Somos… amigos, ¿no?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No entenderías-murmuró.

-¡Explícamelo!-pidió-¡Hermione, me importas! ¡Mucho! Y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte lo haré. No lo hago sólo porque es mi responsabilidad ni porque Albus me lo pidió, lo hago porque realmente quiero. Por favor, acepta.-casi rogó acercándosele de nuevo-Mientras más rápido resolvamos esto, con más prontitud saldrás de peligro.

Hermione suspiró. Por unos instantes pensó que volvería a negarse pero cuando la vio asentir con la cabeza suavemente la respiración que había estado conteniendo, sin siquiera él saberlo, escapó de sus labios.

-Eso es. Siempre supe que eras inteligente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

-¿Debemos simular estar casados verdaderamente?-le preguntó.

Remus asintió.

-Sí, si no queremos levantar sospechas.

-¡Yo no le mentiré a Ginny ni a Harry!-le aseguró-Y Luna es inteligente y si no le digo la verdad terminará dándose cuenta ella sola de lo que ocurre. Y… mis padres…

-A ellos no les podemos decir la verdad, Hermione.

-Sí y creo que mientras menos sepan, mejor.

-Esa será tu decisión. Si piensas que no decirle que te casaste es lo mejor, aceptaré eso.- comentó mientras se sentaba-Y también creo que no debe haber boda. No debemos llamar demasiado la atención. Si lo hacemos, pueden pensar que realmente armamos alboroto para anunciar que no estás disponible y… eso también levantaría sospechas. Será mejor que sólo vayamos mañana al Ministerio, antes de que se haga el anuncio, y nos casemos rápidamente. ¿Qué opinas?

Ella bajó la mirada a sus pies y musitó una rápida afirmación. Remus no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le pasaba. Tal vez ella siempre había soñado con casarse con una boda tradicional, frente a todos los seres queridos, con el hombre al cual amaba. Desafortunadamente, las circunstancias habían cambiado.

A él se le ocurrían cientos de cosas que decir en ese instante pero no quería hostigarla. Así que se despidió de ella rápidamente, pidiéndole que estuviera lista para salir al Ministerio a la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama aún vestido. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada. Pero le fue imposible.

¡Merlín! ¡Mañana estaría casado con Hermione Granger, su ex alumna, una joven veinte años más joven que él!

Sintió que empezaba a sudar frío.

¡Oh, oh!

Estaba horriblemente aterrado.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

Se suponía que el día de su boda debía de estar feliz, que la alegría debía irradiar de ella con naturalidad. Pero no era así. ¿Cómo estarlo cuando se sentía demasiado desdichada y asustada? Realmente no era su sueño el tomar como esposo al hombre que amaba porque era lo que debía hacer para mantenerse con vida, no quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran de esa manera, forzadas. Sabía que él era demasiado bueno, y eso quedó demostrado en el momento en que estuvo dispuesto a casarse con ella, aun sabiendo todo el lío en que se meterían cuando intentaran anular el matrimonio.

En un pensamiento egoísta podría decirse que se sentiría, aunque sea, contenta con lo sucedido, ya que estaría con Remus. Pero no era así. No se consideraba egoísta, mucho menos cuando de él se trataba. Detestaría verlo abatido y por eso se había negado al principio. Pero su insistencia la hizo dudar. ¿Y si realmente era su única opción? No quería terminar en manos de algún idiota como Malfoy, eso seguro. Ella se consideraba fuerte pero ante aquella inmundicia de mago el terror la invadía. Había verdadera maldad y avaricia en aquel hombre, algo oscuro que la hacía temblar casi tanto como el recuerdo de Bellatrix torturándola.

Pensó en escribirles una nota a sus amigos, diciéndole a dónde iba y a qué iba, pero desistió de la idea. Lo mejor sería esperar a que ya estuviera casada con Remus. Allí hablaría con Harry, Luna y Ginny.

Tenía muchas otras preguntas sobre lo que iba a suceder pero no quería hacerlas frente a nadie. Era algo que tendría que conversar con Lupin a solas y eso la ponía realmente nerviosa. ¿Y si cometía una locura y lo besaba? ¿Y si él se enteraba de sus sentimientos? No podía permitir que eso sucediese. Él no la amaba y si llegaba a saber que ella sí tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia su persona sólo sería una carga molesta más que debía sobrellevar.

No, no iba a permitir que eso sucediese. Se casaría con él, le agradecería e intentaría hacer todo lo posible para que su relación fuera llevadera y sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes.

Con esa idea en mente, miró su guardarropa. Ella nunca sería de las que se preocupaban por seguir la moda ni de verse realmente bella pero era una mujer, al fin y al cabo, y el día de su boda, aunque esta fuera un fraude, quería verme un poco mejor que los otros días. No mucho, sólo algún pequeño cambio. Tal vez un lindo vestido y un poco de maquillaje. Después de todo, se dijo, todos debían pensar que realmente se casaba con Remus por amor, ¿Y qué novia no querría verse bien?

…

Intento no verse por demasiado tiempo en el espejo. Nunca lo hacía, de hecho, pero aquella mañana tenía muchas menos ganas de hacerlo que usualmente. Se sentía cansado y viejo. El reflejo le había devuelto una imagen apagada, unos ojos opacos y con profundas ojeras debajo. Y el cabello, que una vez fue un suave color arena, ahora tenía muchas más canas de las que podría contar.

¿Y la razón por la que en ese momento se sentía tan condenadamente viejo? Simple y llanamente porque iba a casarse con una mujer veinte años más joven que él.

¡Merlín, era ridículo! A Hermione nunca le había importado la apariencia, ni de ella ni de los demás. ¿Por qué debía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora? Sólo debía concentrarse en representar bien su papel de novio enamorado. No tenía que poner dudas en la cabeza del que los casaría por si en el futuro le pedían que diese el testimonio de lo visto esa mañana. Así que, después de tomar una ducha, se peinó prolijamente y se colocó su usual atuendo. Llevaría la capa más nueva que tenía para, al menos, dar la impresión que se vestía un poco mejor el día de su boda.

Estaba nervioso, pero era un tipo de nerviosismo muy diferente al que había sentido la vez que se había desposado con Dora. Con su ex mujer, la preocupación radicaba en que ella finalmente se diera cuenta de que él era peligroso, que no podía darle nada bueno. Con Hermione, su nerviosismo radicaba en fracasar, en no ser capaz de actuar como era debido y no poder hacerle creer a los demás que se habían casado por amor. Mentir no era su fuerte aunque se le había dado muy bien en las situaciones que lo requerían. A lo largo de su vida había escondido a la mayoría de las personas su condición de hombre lobo, pero una cosa era ocultar esa información y otra muy diferente simular estar enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Se encaminó a la cocina con su capa colgando de su brazo. La dejó en una de las sillas y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Era demasiado temprano para que alguien más estuviera despierto pero él no había podido permanecer otro segundo más en la cama. La noche anterior ya le había costado horrores conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo hizo, sólo logró permanecer en él un par de horas antes de que sus sentidos y sus nervios lo despertaran nuevamente.

Sacó un trozo de pan y se dispuso a tostarlo. Puso el agua para el café sobre el fuego con un movimiento de su varita mientras buscaba entre los estantes un cuchillo para untar.

El aroma del pan tostándose llegó sutilmente a sus fosas nasales. Era demasiado suave para ser detectado por cualquier otro pero sus nervios estaban alterados lo que hacía que su _problema peludo _estuviera más inquieto de lo normal. Y de repente, casi llegado de la nada y mezclándose con el aroma del pan, le llegó otro muy diferente que supo reconocer con prontitud.

—¡Hola, Hermione!—la saludó, aun dándole la espalda—¿Estás lista ya?

—Buen día, Remus.

Su buena audición le permitió detectar el nerviosismo de la voz de ella. Tragó saliva. No podía arrepentirse ahora. Entendía que ella se sintiera así, pero él era un adulto y debía actuar como responsabilidad.

Se giró, dispuesto a darle una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero ésta murió lentamente cuando la vio. Su boca se abrió ligeramente. Intentó decir algo pero nada le salía. Allí estaba, como el día anterior, mirándola embobado por el cambio radical que presentaba aquella mujer. Joven, definitivamente, pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de un tono claro, muy parecido al blanco, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en los lugares correctos y terminaba un centímetro por encima de su rodilla. Su cabello nuevamente estaba recogido, dejando ver unos pendientes rojos que discretamente colgaban de sus orejas.

—Te…te ves… bien—logró decir.

Las mejillas de ella se volvieron rojas. No le sonrió, más bien fue una mueca lo que hizo con sus labios.

—Pensé que si me veían un poco más arreglada pensarían realmente que lo hago por ti, porque anhelo nuestra boda.

No pudo entender porqué la decepción lo invadió cuando ella dijo eso, especialmente porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto. No se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello. Se obligó a darle la sonrisa que tenía planeado entregarle desde un principio.

—¿Quieres desayunar y hablar con Harry antes de irnos?—le preguntó mientras colocaba las tostadas ya listas sobre un plato.

La vio hacer otra mueca graciosa.

—De hecho, creo que prefiero irme directamente. No quiero tener que explicarle nada aun. Sería demasiado complicado, tardaría y llegaríamos tarde.

Él asintió en comprensión.

—De acuerdo, pero desayuna algo antes.

La vio observar las tostadas y su rictus se arrugó.

—La verdad, no creo que pueda comer nada en este momento.

Remus frunció el ceño con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y la contempló fijamente. Estaba algo pálida ahora que prestaba más atención. Ella bajó la mirada para apartarla de la de él. Sintió un vacío en su estómago pero intentó que su rostro no mostrara nada más que preocupación.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Hermione? Te lo dije ayer, podemos encontrar a alguien más.

Ella soltó un bufido y se apartó unos pasos, como si su proximidad le molestase.

—No hay nadie más, Remus—le contestó—Y para que no insistas, porque seguramente eso piensas, no me molesta el tener que casarme contigo precisamente. Realmente lo agradezco.

—Pero algo te molesta—aventuró él.

—¡Claro! Me molesta que estés dispuesto a hacer algo así por mí. ¡Y yo no quiero cre…!—se calló inmediatamente.

—¿No quieres qué?—la incentivó a continuar.

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de responderle y él tuvo la retorcida idea de que iba a mentirle. ¿Pero por qué lo haría?

—No quiero… causarte molestias.

Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro que querías decir eso? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Hermione.

Ella boqueó unos instantes antes de alzar la barbilla en acción de seguridad.

—Completamente, Remus.—aseguró y tomó una de las tostada para comenzar a comerla.

Él la miró por unos instantes más antes de preparar un poco de café. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien en el Ministerio. Ya después vería si lograba convencer a Hermione para que le dijera lo que realmente le estaba ocultando.

…

Hermione sintió que el bocado que ingirió cayó pesadamente dentro de su estómago. A penas había podido tragar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, una mezcla de tristeza y nerviosismo. ¡Merlín! Debía tranquilizarse. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Remus lo que sentía. Él se dio cuenta que le había mentido. No, no le había mentido, le había ocultado parte de la información.

_"Y no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas" _

Eso había estado a punto de decirle. Y habría sido una enorme equivocación. Tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro y pensar bien antes de hablar.

Finalmente, cuando se empezaron a escuchar sonidos en la casa anunciando que los demás despertaban, se apresuraron a salir de la casa para aparecerse cerca de la entrada al Ministerio. Fueron por la cabina telefónica, la misma que habían utilizado en su quinto año para ingresar a, supuestamente, rescatar a Sirius. El atrio ya bullía de magos y brujas y, en el fondo, se elevaba una tarima donde seguramente se anunciaría que Fudge era el nuevo ministro de magia y que desde ese día una nueva ley entraba en vigencia. La secretaría de Comunicación parecía haberse encargado de llamar a periodistas de todo el mundo, porque allí se encontraban cientos de ellos, algunos hablando un inglés muy precario.

—¡Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí!—dijo una voz demasiado chillona y reconocible para su desgracia.

Hermione se detuvo y se giró, colocando su peor expresión de disgusto. Aquella mujer rubia le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos rodeados por unos labios con labial rojo.

—¡La integrante femenina del trío de oro, la rompecorazones del último torneo de los tres magos y el misterioso y sexy hombre lobo!—exclamó giñándole un ojo a Remus.

Ella sintió deseos de lanzarle algún encantamiento que borrase esa horrorosa sonrisa de su rostro. ¡No tenía ningún derecho a giñarle a Remus! Lo miró de reojo y vio que se había ruborizado. Era adorable, pero detestaba que aquello fuera ocasionado de aquella loca.

—¿Han venido a escuchar el anuncio que darán?—les preguntó apoyando su peso en uno de sus pies entaconados.

—No, y no es de tu incumbencia qué venimos a hacer aquí, Skeeter—le espetó con brusquedad.

Remus se apresuró a cruzar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho cuando vio la ferocidad en su mirada.

—Amor, vamos…—le dijo con dulzura en su oído lo suficientemente alto como para que aquella mujer oyese—No quiero esperar más.

Una de las cejas perfectamente delineadas de la periodista se alzó al oír aquello y rápidamente una sonrisa depredadora, que se asemejaba demasiado a la de un tiburón, apareció en su rostro.

—¿Así que están juntos?—preguntó aproximándose a ambos con movimientos deliberadamente lentos—Pues, déjenme felicitarlos…—Miró a Hermione—Y dime, Hermione Granger, ¿qué se siente salir con un hombre cuya edad puede competir con la de tu padre? ¿Cansada de estar con niñitos que no lograban alcanzar tus expectativas?

—¡Más vale que mantengas la boca cerrada si no quieres que revele tu pequeño secreto!—exclamó Hermione amenazadoramente.

Rita Skeeter rodó los ojos.

—Cariño, actualízate, soy ahora una animago registrada.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sabiendo que allí seguramente había algo más de lo que decía. Pero aquel no era el momento para ponerse a discutir. Se soltó de las manos de Remus que casi le quemaba y se encaminó al ascensor. Él se apresuró a seguirla.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Remus?—gruñó entre dientes.

—Debemos dar credibilidad a nuestra historia—le respondió el murmurando, para que nadie más que ella lo oyese.

—¡Entiendo! ¿Pero por qué con ella? Escribirá una historia de nosotros donde todo lo que dirá será mentira.

Remus suspiró.

—Ya nos enfrentaremos a eso después. Además, con la nueva ley y la asunción de Fudge dudo que le den demasiada importancia al artículo de una periodista en decadencia.

Hermione no respondió, esperaba que Remus tuviera razón, aunque tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no sería así. Subieron en silencio en ascensor y cuando éste se abrió comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro por un amplio pasillo casi desierto. Ella nunca había estado allí.

—¿En qué sección estamos?—le preguntó.

—Es una sección del Departamento de aplicación de Ley Mágica. Este es el nivel correspondiente al Comité de Matrimonio Mágico y regulación de natalidad.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Regulación de natalidad? ¿A caso temen que haya un sobre exceso de nacimientos de magos y brujas?

—No, lo contrario, que no nazcan los suficientes.

Ella estaba por volver a hacer una pregunta cuando, de pronto, una puerta apareció casi de la nada a su derecha y se abrió. Hermione se apartó como acto reflejo.

—Debemos entrar allí—dijo Remus, empujándola con suavidad al interior.

Lo recibió una pequeña sala pintada de un rosa viejo, con sillas individuales que se agrupaban de a dos. Una bruja joven y sonriente estaba parada en el centro, mirándolos a ambos con demasiada amabilidad.

—¡Felicidades!—les dijo cuando ambos la saludaron—Supongo que están aquí para casarse. Rellenen estas fórmulas y enseguida los atenderá un ministro. Imagino que trajeron sus anillos.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron inmensamente y Hermione también pronto se dio cuenta que se habían olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

—¡Oh, no se preocupen!—exclamó sin borrar su sonrisa—Por un pequeño costo nosotros le entregamos un par. Si lo desean, deben completar, además, este otro formulario.

Le entregó a Remus ambos papeles y una pluma.

—¡Qué tenga un buen día!

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la joven mujer se apareció, dejándolos solos en la sala. Remus lanzó un suspiro y fue a tomar asiento para comenzar a escribir. La pluma no necesitaba tinta, porque al ser trazada sobre el papel por sí sola desprendía una tinta color rojo, con un aroma delicado. Desde su punto de vista, todo era demasiado… romántico.

Se fue a sentar al lado de Remus y contempló qué era lo que escribía.

—¿Lazo sanguíneo entre la pareja?—preguntó desconcertada, leyendo.

—Son formularios algo desactualizados—le respondió mientras escribía al lado de aquella pregunta la palabra _ninguno_—Ten en cuenta que antes, las parejas de Sangres Puras, tenían algún tipo de relación entre ellos. Todos trataban de no "contaminar" su sangre y muchas veces se casaban incluso entre primos. Es el lazo sanguíneo más cercano que está permitido.

Remus terminó de completar los dos formularios, uno más ridículo que otro a su modo de ver, y cuando lo hizo, apareció delante de ellos una nueva puerta. Se abrió y se dejó ver a un hombre rechoncho pero con sonrisa amable.

—Pasen, pasen…—los incentivó al ver que ambos se paraban—¿Ya está todo listo?—extendió la mano para tomar los formularios y, cuando los tuvo, murmuró un hechizo mientras pasaba su varita sobre ellos. Éstos brillaron un segundo y luego volvieron a su estado normal—¡Genial! Todo está en orden. Venga, vengan…

Era su despacho, mucho menos empalagosamente romántico que la sala de espera pero prolijo y limpio.

—Ya que la información está completa, sólo queda colocar la firma de ambos aquí—indicó señalando un nuevo papel que había hecho aparecer sobre su escritorio—Se colocarán los anillos y ¡listo!.

Primero fue el turno de ella. Leyó el papel antes y comprobó que era casi idéntica a un acta matrimonial muggle. Luego fue el turno de Remus quien ni siquiera se detuvo a leer. El hombre les entregó sus anillos pero antes de que su futuro esposo le colocase a ella el suyo, el ministro lo interrumpió.

—¿No piensas decirle nada?—preguntó burlón—¿O acaso estás demasiado interesado en validar este matrimonio?—inquirió giñándole un ojo a Remus, haciendo que éste enrojeciera.

—¿Validar?—logró murmurar Hermione repentinamente consciente de que aquello no se le había ocurrido.

Ella… bueno, estaba enamorada de Remus y si la posibilidad de tan sólo besarlo hacía que su corazón latiese de manera errática, el pensamiento de "validar" el matrimonio era algo que… bueno… Tal vez ni siquiera estaba lista para tener esa clase de pensamientos.

_Como si no lo hubieras soñado, _dijo una burlona vocecita en su cabeza que procuró silenciar inmediatamente.

El hombre rió suavemente, pareciendo no ver la repentina palidez de la pareja que tenía delante de él.

—¡Oh, ya saben! Son cuestiones… ¿cómo decirlo…? protocolares… que los recién casados están más que dispuestos a cumplir. —les contestó—Pero antes eran todos matrimonios arreglados en su mayoría y se requería algún modo que impidiera su anulación. Si la novia ya había intimado con su marido, la familia de él no podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. Ni ella escapar de él…—rió más estruendosamente—Pero no creo que este sea su caso, ¿Verdad?

Hermione escuchó reír a Remus, lo que la alarmó pero no en el modo en que debería ¿Y si él realmente quería hacerlo? Sus manos empezaron a sudar y se las fregó nerviosamente por su ropa. ¡No, eso era imposible! Él la veía como su hija, muy bien lo había dicho.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, él la contempló.

—Por supuesto que diré algo —dijo, volviendo a lo que había iniciado aquella incómoda conversación.

Él la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso. Hermione no supo qué hacer, si dejarle hablar, quedándose a escuchar cualquier mentira romántica que estuviera a punto de decir, o interrumpirle y con alguna excusa acelerar toda la cuestión. Quería hacer aquello último pero no se le ocurrió ninguna buena idea para apresurar al ministro que los casaba.

—Hermione… Te conozco desde hace muchos años y de todas las personas que conocí en el mundo nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así. Eres una joven mujer hermosa, fuerte y decidida, que se hace valer. Sé que mis días como tu esposo no serán otra cosa más que un interesante camino que estaré dispuesto a recorrer a tu lado, sin importar lo que debamos enfrentarnos—dijo con suavidad, como si realmente no le importas si el hombre que estaba frente a ellos escuchara o no—Estoy siendo sincero. Muy sincero. Sé que no somos realmente amigos pero es algo que ansío. Quiero ser tu amigo, Hermione, tu compañero durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y para completar aquellas palabras que la dejaron estremeciéndose, lo vio inclinar su cabeza para dejar un beso en su dedo anular, justo antes de deslizar el anillo.

Hermione lo vio volver a ponerse derecho y obsequiarle una sonrisa calmada. Lo entendía, entendía que él le decía que aquello lo hacía porque, en cierta forma, la quería y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Tal vez no en forma romántica como ella a él pero de momento eso le era suficiente. Y en ese instante su corazón lo amó mucho más, si eso fuera posible.

Se soltó de su mano y se lanzó en sus brazos, rodeando su cuello para dejar un casto beso en su mejilla. Murmuró un suave "_gracias" _en su oído y se apartó rápidamente para no cometer ninguna locura. Pudo ver como las mejillas de Remus se volvieron de un adorable rosa que la hizo sonreír.

El suspiro que lanzó el hombre frente a ellos los hizo salir de su propio mundo. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente a verlo, tensos. Para no perder más tiempo, Hermione tomó el anillo que quedaba y se lo colocó a Remus sin mayores retrasos. Esta vez nadie exigió que ella dijera algo y lo agradeció silenciosamente.

El ministro les sonrió a ambos.

—Felicitaciones, señor y señora Lupin, ahora son marido y mujer.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

Ron bostezó perezosamente mientras estiraba sus largos brazos encima de su cabeza. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, aun sabiendo que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. No es que no le gustara ser Auror, por el contrario, le encantaba. El problema radicaba que él se había acostado demasiado tarde la noche anterior y ahora el sueño le estaba pasando factura.

Se encaminó a la cocina tan solo para encontrar a su hermana y a su supuesto mejor amigo enfrascados en un horripilante beso.

—¡Por todos los cielos, ya paren!—exclamó colocando una expresión de asco—Acabo de despertarme.

Ginny, y él sabía que lo hacía tan sólo para molestarlo, dejó de besar a Harry pero se apretó contra él y le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojar.

Sus propias orejas se pusieron rojas de la rabia.

—¡Alto!—exclamó molesto—¡Harry, se supone que eres mi amigo!

—¡Lo soy, pero ella también es mi novia!—quiso excusarse.

—Sólo… no se beses, ni se miren como si sólo sintieran amor, ni se tomen de la mano, ni se acaricien delante de mí.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Desea algo más, vuestra alteza?—le preguntó destilando sarcasmo.

—Sí, prepárame algo de desayunar. ¡Muero de hambre!

Ginny lo contempló con incredulidad. En un movimiento rápido tomó su varita y la apuntó directamente a la cara de su hermano, quien la miró sin poder creer que aquel simple pedido la enfureciera tanto.

—¡Ginny, no!—exclamó Harry intentando detenerla, o al menos impedir que lo dañara seriamente.

—¡No soy tu mucama, Ronald, ni mamá! Si quieres desayunar, por una vez en tu vida, hazlo tú mismo.

—¡Está bien, no te obligaré a nada…! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Hermione?

—¡Ronald!

—No lo digo sólo porque quiero que me dé de comer. No soy tan superficial. Sólo lo digo porque usualmente es ella la que primera está levantada.

—No lo sé—contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como su novia se tranquilizaba y se sentaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano por debajo de la mesa para que Ron no los viera—Tal vez ya se fue a trabajar.

—¿Y Remus? Hace unos huevos exquisitos y con el apetito que tengo yo… —se calló a ver que Ginny le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

—Remus tampoco está—dijo Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño, molesto porque esa mañana tendría que comer fruta. Porque él, definitivamente, no cocinaría nada.

El sonido ya tan conocido de un pico golpeando contra el cristal los hizo voltear a la ventana. Ginny se levantó y tomó el diario que le entregaba una lechuza para después entregarle el dinero correspondiente.

Se lo entregó a Harry sin mirarlo. Él sí lo desdobló y cuando sus ojos se toparon con la primera plana no pudo hacer más que empalidecer. Ron le lanzó una mirada, tan sólo para comprobar si estaba comportándose como debía para descubrirlo más blanco que un papel.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Ginny se giró y le apretó aun más la mano.

—¡ES…FUDGE!—gritó desconcertado—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—¿Qué sucede con Fudge?—preguntó Ron, arrebatándole el periódico para poder verlo por sí mismo—¡Mierda! ¡¿De nuevo es Ministro? ¿Cómo lo permitieron? ¿Y por qué no nos llamaron? ¡Mira la fotografía, allí están todos los demás aurores! ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—¿Y lo único que te importa es no haber salido en la condenada foto?—le preguntó su hermana.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Ginny! Sólo digo que no nos avisaron a nosotros, siendo Aurores, para estar allí. Es… extraño.

Entre los tres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación sabiendo que, en cierta forma, él tenía razón. Se suponía que los Aurores, salvo por casos especiales, debían asistir a todo acto oficial de importancia. Y la asunción de un nuevo Ministro de Magia definitivamente era algo importante. Aun tratándose de aquel hombre.

—Puede que no tanto…—dijo una voz a la entrada de la cocina.

Voltearon el rostro casi al mismo tiempo para ver a Albus Dumbledore parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Profesor! ¿Usted sabía de esto?—preguntó Harry mientras le tendía una silla al anciano, quien la rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

—Me temo que sí, pero esto no es lo peor de todo.

—¿Y qué puede ser peor?—preguntó Ron.

—¿Hay algo más?—inquirió Ginny—¿A caso nadie recuerda cuando hizo oídos sordos al regreso del Innombrable?

—Señorita Weasley, después del tiempo pasado creo que está en condición de poder llamarlo por su nombre—dijo con suavidad y al ver que la joven se sonrojó avergonzada le dedicó una sonrisa—Pero entiendo lo que es la costumbre. Como decía, ésta no es, realmente, la mala noticia.

—¿Entonces cuál es?— quiso saber Harry.

—Se trata de la nueva ley. Por lo que veo, aun no la ha publicado El Profeta, pero tengo entendido que lo harán dentro de una hora, en un suplemento especial que vendrá con la historia de vida de Fudge. Alguien pagó generosamente a los editores para darle una imagen de sobreviviente de guerra.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Sobreviviente de guerra? ¡Posiblemente estuvo escondido dentro de su lujosa casa, rogando que nadie viniera por él!—exclamó Harry, disgustado —¿Y de qué nueva ley hablas?

Albus suspiró suavemente, posando la mirada en cada uno de ellos antes de hablar, pero lo que dijo no fue precisamente lo que querían oír.

—¿Remus y Hermione están aquí?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ellos en esto?—inquirió frustrado Ron—Y no, no están aquí. No sé a dónde fueron. Parece que hoy todos se dispusieron a dejarme morir de hambre…

Albus lo contempló con repentina diversión.

—¿Morir de hambre? ¿De qué habla, señor Weasley?

Ron estaba por responder, seguramente con una sarta de reproches contra todos, pero Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—No le haga caso, profesor. ¿Qué decía de la ley?

—Es algo complicado, que incluye a la señorita Granger.—comentó con cuidado, intuyendo cuál sería la reacción de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en aquella cocina—La nueva ley contempla un simulacro de redención de todos Sangre Puras participantes de la guerra que estuvieron del bando de los "malos". Ellos deben casarse con un mago o bruja hija de padres muggles para dar a entender que sus ideas discriminatorias con respectos a ellos cambiaron. Las parejas serán seleccionadas por el Ministerio y no podrán ser cambiadas ni tampoco se podrá impedir…

—¿Qué? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Hermione se debe casar con un maniático?—estalló Ron, interrumpiendo al anciano—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mira si le toca alguien como el idiota de Malfoy!

—Ron, Draco Malfoy está comprometido con Astoria Greengras desde hace años.—le informó su hermana—Dudo que el ministerio esté de acuerdo en romper el compromiso, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que esas dos familias son las que más dinero han puesto para ayudar en todo momento.

—Pero desde que Lucius Malfoy quedó soltero, tras su divorcio con Narcisa Black—indicó Albus—y su tiempo en prisión llegó a su fin, ha mostrado cierto interés en esta nueva ley que saldrá hoy. Especialmente porque desea… "redimirse" teniendo como esposa a la señorita Granger.

—¡Esto es todo mi culpa!—exclamó Harry de repente—¡Es obvio que sólo desea hacerlo para vengarse de mí!

—Harry, no puedes culparte por eso a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy lo vea así—indicó Albus.

—¡Pero no podemos permitirlo!—gritó Ron—Malfoy está demente. ¡La matará!

—No creo que lo haga porque sino las repercusiones para él serán demasiado graves, pero sí tomará su parte de venganza en el asunto. Y no se preocupen que tenemos un plan de contingencia.

—¿Qué plan?—preguntó Ginny con preocupación—¡Realmente espero que sea muy bueno porque sino yo misma iré y, sin importar que se trate del Ministro de Magia, le lanzaré un hechizo que le mantenga las bolas doliendo por el resto de su vida!

Ron y Harry la contemplaron con asombro mientras que Albus sólo estiró sus labios en señal de diversión.

—Creo que no sería conveniente, además de innecesario…—comentó el anciano y al ver que ella iba a replicar, añadió rápidamente—Sin importar cuánto se lo merezca.

Ginny hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si realmente le fastidiara la idea de no poder ir a hechizar las partes íntimas del nuevo Ministro de Magia.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?—preguntó Harry.

—Sencillo. El plan consiste en hacer que la señorita Granger se vea ya involucrada en una relación seria antes de que desde el Ministerio le manden una carta anunciándole que debe casarse.

—¿Qué tan seria…?—dijo con precaución Ron.

—Casarse. Ella debe casarse con alguien, simulando estar enamorada, antes de que la obliguen a unirse en matrimonio con alguien como Lucius Malfoy. Estuve hablando con Remus al respecto y, según él, ella tiene un enamorado. Su trabajo debía ser averiguar de quién se trataba para ver si había alguna posibilidad con el hombre.

Disimuladamente sus ojos se fijaron en Ronald Weasley, que se había sentado tenso en la silla de repente.

—¿Ella… está… enamorada?—tartamudeó observando al anciano con fijeza—¿En serio? ¿Y sabe de quién?

Albus abrió la boca para contestarle, diciendo que no lo sabía y que para averiguar eso precisamente había ido aquella mañana pero alguien se le adelantó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Ron.—respondió Ginny mirándolo de mala manera—Si Hermione tiene sentimientos hacia alguien no es asunto de nadie, ni siquiera de Remus.

—Entiende, Ginny, esto podría salvarla de caer en las garras de Malfoy—dijo Harry a su novia.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes no entienden. Nadie puede saber quién es… Es algo… complicado.

Ron la miró con esperanza. Lo suyo con Hermione podría catalogarse como complicado. Rompieron hacía más de un año después de unas cuantas citas malogradas y besos torpes pero eso no quería decir que no la amara.

—¡¿Complicado?! ¿A caso teme que no le corresponda? ¡Porque yo la amo!

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la sala después de esa exclamación. Harry miró a su novia y supo que, definitivamente, Ron no era el dueño del corazón de su amiga. Y por la expresión que colocó el joven pelirrojo, entendió que él también lo había comprendido.

—Oh… bueno… quiero decir…—tartamudeó nerviosamente con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza—Creo que será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde—Se levantó torpemente—Nos vemos después.

Durante unos momentos más todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar después de aquello. Ginny podría molestarse por el comportamiento que su idiota hermano tenía a veces pero eso no quería decir que lo quisiera ver triste. Le dolía verlo así pero entre él y Hermione nunca podría haber nada más que una amistad. Especialmente cuando parecía ser que ella tenía profundos sentimientos por Remus.

Los ojos de Albus repentinamente se posaron en ella y tuvo la extraña sensación de que él había oído aquel pensamiento en su mente. Y eso la asustó tanto que empalideció levemente.

—¿Debo suponer que usted conoce a dicho joven?—preguntó repentinamente.

Ginny tragó saliva y miró al hombre con valentía.

—No diré nada. Hermione es mi amiga y no andaré soltando por ahí sus secretos. Si quiere saberlo, pregúnteselo. Dudo que se lo diga, por eso, créame cuando le digo que realmente no vale la pena. No para este fin.

Esto aumentó la curiosidad de Harry. No había notado que su mejor amiga albergara sentimientos románticos hacia nadie. ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Hermione era realmente una buena chica, divertida e interesante, lejos de las cabezas huecas que rondaban detrás de tantos hombres. ¿Qué tipo no quisiera que ella estuviera interesada en él? Tal vez uno muy estúpido.

Albus, por su parte, sonrió misteriosamente, aumentando el temor de Ginny.

—Realmente confiaré en que Remus se encargue de eso—dijo—Bueno, si no les importa, entonces, me retiraré en este momento. No quiero importunarlo más.

Ginny asintió y Harry se despidió de él con un leve inclinamiento de la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera salir a la sala para hacer uso de la chimenea para trasladarse al castillo, alguien más apareció allí, haciendo que las llamaradas verdes se elevasen y dejaran ver una silueta femenina.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella para abrazarla.

Las llamaradas de la sala se encendieron de nuevo, esta vez dejando ver a Remus. Quien, al salir y ver las expresiones de todos los presentes, asumió que Albus ya le había contado las nuevas noticas.

—¡Oh, cuanto siento que esto suceda!—exclamó Ginny apretándola con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—No será tan malo, Ginny, con Remus siempre nos llevamos bien.

De pronto, las manos de Ginny la apartaron con fuerza y la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Remus?—preguntó desconcertada.

Harry, que había quedado en silencio hasta el momento sin saber si era bueno dar su sentido de compasión hacia su amiga, detuvo sus ojos repentinamente en la mano derecha de Hermione, en cuyo dedo anular se veía un simple anillo de oro. Rápidamente miró a su ex profesor quien miraba fijamente a Albus, con expresión apesadumbrada. El anciano le dio un leve apretón en el brazo y le susurró algo que él no alcanzó a oír. Pero allí, en la mano de Lupin, también se encontraba un anillo de oro, claramente matrimonial, adornando su dedo.

—¡Te casaste con ella!

No quería haber sonado tan acusador pero estaba demasiado asombrado.

—¡No puedo creer, Hermione!—exclamó Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

Entre ellas hubo una especie de conversación silenciosa que ni Remus ni Harry pudieron comprender. Hermione bajó la cabeza para mirar el anillo y ruborizarse levemente.

Ginny suspiró.

—Bueno… supongo que Luna no se asombrará de esto—murmuró para ella, sin saber que Remus había alcanzado a escucharla con claridad—Por cierto, estás hermosa.—miró a la pareja de recién casados—Sin importar que esto sea una farsa, les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y también se lo dijo. Albus miró a todos con una leve sonrisa y la mantuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa importante que al parecer nadie había tenido en cuenta.

—Yo también los felicito—les dijo—Tan pronto como pueda, iré a ver a Fudge y seguiré intentaré convencerlo de que esta ley es sumamente ridícula. Mientras tanto, actúen como una pareja de recién casados…—comenzó a alejarse hacia la chimenea.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu.

—Y no se olviden de comunicarle al señor Weasley las buenas nuevas—dijo antes de ingresar, tirar los polvos y exclamar con voz clara—¡Castillo Hogwarts!


	6. Capítulo 6

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

Después de aquel encuentro en la sala, el día de todos trascurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Remus y Hermione fueron a trabajar y simularon que nada extraordinario había sucedido y cada vez que alguien le nombraba a Fudge y su nueva ley, porque la noticia corrió como polvo en el viento, no podían evitar hacer alguna mueca de disgusto o lanzar comentarios escuetos sobre el tema. Muchos mostraron compasión por ella, pero Hermione les aseguraba que no debían preocuparse porque aquella maldita ley no podía afectarla y, sin añadir nada más, daba media vuelta y se marchaba, dejando a las otras personas anonadas y sin entender muy bien qué había sucedido.

Pero aparte de eso, había otro pensamiento común que los invadía. Las últimas palabras de Albus Dumbledore no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza, inquietándolos. Remus sabía muy bien que a pesar de la ruptura de esa relación, Ronald Weasley siempre había albergado la esperanza de que pudieran reconciliarse algún día y así conformar la maravillosa familia que Molly espera. Sin embargo, él muy bien sabía que no ocurriría. En primer lugar porque Hermione, de momento, estaba casada y dudaba seriamente que tuviera en mente engañarlo con otro hombre. Sencillamente, y rogaba que así fuera, no la veía como esa clase de persona. En segundo lugar se encontraba el simple y llano hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Un imposible, lo había descripto, pero eso no quería decir que sus sentimientos por aquel misterioso hombre no fueran sinceros y profundos. Y cuando esos pensamientos entraron a su cabeza, otro más lo hizo, alarmándolo: ¿Y si era él el que impedía que Hermione esté con el amor de su vida? Puede que aquel patán no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que ella era pero cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera en el futuro.

Debería hablar con ella al respecto.

De eso y de muchas otras cosas más…

Y debía darle a su hijo la noticia que se había casado…

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dora al respecto? Podría salir temprano del trabajo e ir a hablarle. Pero definitivamente iría solo, no quería que Hermione se viera implicada en aquella conversación.

…

Su turno había terminado y, mientras soltaba su cabello y sacaba su chaqueta de dentro de su bolso (una réplica bastante exacta de su bolso de cuencas) pensó en cuáles serían las mejores palabras para decirle a Ron que se había casado. Ginny le había advertido antes de salir, que no había tomado muy bien la noticia del plan que había ideado Albus para sacarla de aquel embrollo y no caer en manos de Lucius Malfoy, y también le había informado del no tan insignificante incidente que se había llevado a cabo aquella mañana. No iba a hacerse la tonta y decir que no se había dado cuenta del modo en que él la contemplaba cuando pesaba que nadie lo veía. Tampoco podía decir que no había notado sus pequeños gestos para con ella, intentando siempre sobresalir sobre los demás para llamar la atención, queriendo estar a su lado o, simplemente, dejándola sola cuando así lo deseaba para no incomodarla. Y había realmente disfrutado de aquello, pero nunca había imaginado que él siguiera amándola con esa profundidad. Pensó que había madurado, que se había dado cuenta de lo buenos amigos que podrían llegar a ser. Que simplemente había aprendido a conocerla y la respetaba después de que su relación fracasara desastrosamente.

Y era eso que la desconcertaba.

¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que iban a volver si cuando estuvieron juntos no fue más que desastre tras desastre? Eran demasiado diferentes. Al principio, todo había sido como una novedad y habían disfrutado del descubrimiento mutuo de sus sentimientos. Había sido una atracción insignificante, tal vez creada por la misma proximidad que los unía como amigos. Claro, ella y Ron nunca habían sido tan unidos como con Harry, a quien consideraba casi su hermano, y eso posiblemente había impulsado la creación de esa atracción. Se justificaba en aquel entonces, cuando eran adolescentes, pero ya no ahora. Él era un Auror, impulsivo, algo perezoso, que esperaba que las cosas llegaran a él por cuenta propia, que prefería pasar el día sobre una escoba. En cambio, ella era una Sanadora, que pensaba antes de hacer cualquier cosa, que no podía permitirse ser impulsiva porque podría perjudicar la vida de sus pacientes, que le gustaba trabajar para conseguir su meta; que pasaría horas y horas, encerrada en una habitación, con un libro en las manos.

¿Cómo podrían mantener a flote una relación? Y claro, sin contar el hecho de que ella no sentía ya ni la mínima atracción que hace tiempo. Ahora la idea de besar a Ron la hacía estremecerse de repulsión. ¡¿Besar a Ron?! ¡Puajj!

Hermione apareció a unas cuadras de la casa y decidió caminar lentamente. Tal vez porque sabía que, una vez que llegara, debía enfrentarse con su amigo que seguramente estaba rondando por la casa. Y no se equivocó. Cuando ingresó a la casa vio que él justo entraba a la cocina. Lo que no le extrañó ya que, de hecho, ese era el sito en que más tiempo pasaba. Tomando aire, lo siguió. Lo vio rebuscar entre las estanterías de la cocina hasta dar con una caja de cereales. Sacó un cuenco y una cuchara y llenó el recipiente de cereal para luego empezar a comerlo así.

—¿Y la leche?—le preguntó con cierta diversión, intuyendo la respuesta.

—Se acabó—respondió con la boca llena—Tienes que ir al mercado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No soy tu empleada, Ron, puedes ir a comprar. Siempre nos turnamos para hacer las compras y tú siempre buscas una excusa para no hacerlo. No puede seguir esto así.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

—Fui un par de veces contigo—respondió con repentino mal humor.

Lo vio sentarse bruscamente y seguir comiendo sin mirarla en ningún momento. Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que se acercaba la tormenta.

—Ron, debemos hablar…

—No hace falta, ya Albus nos dio la _gran _noticia—exclamó con profundo sarcasmo—¿Podrías decirme quién es el afortunado? Según todos, parece que estás muy enamorada.

—Ron, si estoy enamorada o no, realmente no importa en estas circunstancias—dijo con calma, controlando la repentina conmoción que la invadió al saber que casi todos sabían de su enamoramiento.

—¿En serio? ¡Por qué Dumbledore parecía creer lo contrario!—exclamó dándole un empujón a los cereales, dejándolos de lado.—Quería que tu enamorado fuera tu rescatador y no sé qué más tonterías…

_Si tan sólo supieras,_ pensó Hermione conteniendo un suspiro. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Ron apartó el rostro para no verla.

—Ron, entiende, no es una cuestión que pueda desligarme con facilidad. Mis sentimientos no importan aquí. Sólo se trata de no quedar con Malfoy o cualquier otro. Yo… —tartamudeó, temblando levemente al pensar en estar a solas con ese hombre—¡Sería horrible! ¡No quiero que eso suceda!

Su amigo se volteó a verla ya con una expresión más suave.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso para ti—murmuró— Para nadie en realidad.

—¿Entonces por qué te enfadas conmigo? Esto es algo que debo hacer para mi propio bien. El plan de Albus no incluida precisamente mis sentimientos. Simplemente era estar casada con alguien más, un mago, obviamente, para así poder quedar fuera de la lista.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron de repente.

—¡Lo haré yo!—exclamó de repente—¡Hermione, yo te ayudaré! Cásate conmigo y…

—No, Ron…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Ella tomó aire profundamente antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre la mesa, para que él pudiera apreciar el anillo que lucía. Y durante un momento eternamente largo, Ron no hizo más que observar aquel objeto como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa que podía encontrar en el mundo. Hermione sintió deseos de quitar la mano pero no lo hizo porque no quería parecer alterada. Quería parecer firme y decidida con la decisión que había tomado.

—¿Quién?—preguntó escuetamente.

—Remus—dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ella pensó que él estallaría en réplicas, donde se vería obligada a gastar su voz, pero no, fue mucho peor. Se levantó en silencio y salió de allí sin darle una sola mirada.

Y se sintió fatal. Como si de repente hubiera desaparecido de la cocina, como si no mereciera ninguna atención de su parte. Apretó las manos en puños, furiosa. Quiso levantarse y gritarle pero si él decidía hacerse el ofendido… ¡Que se fuera a la mier…! Bufó.

Aquello había salido terrible.

…

Remus tocó el timbre de la casa de Dora y esperó con paciencia. Su ex mujer abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al verlo allí.

—¿Remus? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que vendrías a buscar a Teddy mañana por la tarde.

A pesar de que habían roto su relación de manera tensa y brusca, siempre que se veían intentaban tratarse con la manera más cortés posible. Sobre todo por Ted y porque ambos eran adultos responsables.

—Así es… pero… necesito que me ayudes a decirle algo. Que también quiero contarte a ti.

Tonks lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pasa—le dijo, abriendo la puerta para él.

Como ya conocía el camino, dado que su matrimonio había trascurrido en aquella casa, fue a la sala.

—¿Y Ted?—preguntó.

—Con mi madre. Lo quiso llevar al parque. Lo traerá dentro de una hora, si quieres lo esperamos. Pero primero dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarnos?

Remus se sentó en el sillón y miró a la mujer, esperando que en su cabeza aparecieran las palabras correctas. Pero nunca hubo palabras correctas para decirle que acababa de casarse esa misma mañana con una joven veinte años más joven que él. Y para su mayor consternación, se recordó, debía hacerle creer que lo había hecho por amor.

—Remus… ¿Qué sucede? Estás empezando a preocuparme.

—Me casé esta mañana con Hermione—dijo llanamente sintiéndose sumamente nervioso.

Tonks lo miró, atónita. Parpadeó un par de veces con desconcierto.

—¿Te ca…casaste? ¡¿Por qué?!

Sí, allí estaba esa voz chillona que hacía cuando se alteraba.

—¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?—dijo calmadamente.

—¡Remus! ¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Es Hermione Granger! ¡Es una mujer joven como yo! ¿Quieres arruinarle la vida como a mí?

Aquello fue como una daga clavándose directamente en su corazón. ¡Demonios, dolía!

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, intentando hacer como si aquello no le hubiera causado efecto alguno.

—No intento arruinarle la vida a nadie, Dora.

Ella rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la sala, como siempre hacía que estaba molesta.

—¡Eso dices tú! ¡Pero sabes muy bien que lo suyo no va a durar!—Se volteó a verlo de manera acusadora—¡Sólo estás caliente! Pero tienes un montón de putas para encontrar en las calles. No tenías que casarse con la pobre niña tan sólo para calmar el calor de dentro de tus pantalones…

Remus frunció el ceño. Estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—¡No hables así, Nymphandora!

Ella le lanzó dardos con la mirada.

—¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHANDORA!—gritó volviendo su cabello completamente rojo.

—¡Entonces no me insultes de ese modo ni tampoco a Hermione, Tonks!—le advirtió levantando la voz.

Ella se puso rígida al oír cómo la llamaba. Siempre él había sido el único en decirle Dora, mientras que los demás sólo tenían permitido llamarla por su apellido. Pero ahora parecía que volvían a ser dos extraños. Apretó sus labios con disgusto.

—Tienes razón—murmuró—No debí insultarlos. Pero, escúchame bien Remus, esto no dudará. Si nosotros no pudimos hacerlo funcionar, con ella tampoco podrás. Es mucho más joven que yo, por no decir ingenua.

—Tonks, realmente me asombras que digas algo así de Hermione. Ella es muy inteligente.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

—Sólo recuerdas mis palabras—le dijo con disgusto—Y yo, definitivamente, no te ayudaré a darle esa noticia a nuestro hijo. Que la señorita inteligencia te ayude. Después de todo es una sabelotodo, ¿no? Ven mañana a buscarlo, ahora estará muy cansado.

…

La cena fue realmente incómoda. Todos estaban allí y nadie se atrevía a hablar por temor a que pronto explotasen en gritos. Ginny miraba en silencio a su hermano y a Hermione, quien en ningún momento se dirigieron la mirada ni mucho menos la palabra. Se habían sentado lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. De igual modo, Ron no había saludado a Remus cuando éste llegó.

Harry intentó hablar pero su novia le pegó un codazo y lo amenazó en silencio. Debían mantener la boca cerrada. Tal vez esperar hasta la mañana siguiente a que todo se tranquilizase un poco más.

Cuando Hermione terminó, juntó su plato y el de Remus, que justo había terminado también. Éste le dio una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza como agradecimiento y cuando ella fue a lavarlo, él se dedicó a secarlo y guardarlos. Ginny vio con alegría mal disimulada esta escena, Harry con simple curiosidad y Ron bufó con molestias.

A la joven Weasley no le pasó desapercibido la rigidez de su amiga, y casi temió que volteara y hechizara a Ron. Pero Remus intervino, colocando su mano sobre su brazo con suavidad, intentando calmarla. ¡Y maravillosamente lo consiguió!

Poco después ambos se despidieron y se retiraron. Él le había susurrado algo a su esposa al oído y ella había asentido, levemente ruborizada.

Ron gruñó con molestia cuando ellos salieron.

—¡Esto es ridículo!—exclamó mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa dando un portazo.

Harry y Ginny se contemplaron.

—Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos—le dijo ella a su novio, tomándolo de la mano.

…

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Nunca antes había ingresado a la habitación de Remus y estar allí, como su esposa, aun sabiendo que todo aquello era puro teatro, hacía sudar sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos y contempló el interior, sin disimular su asombro. Todo estaba bastante ordenado, a excepción de un escritorio que se encontraba al fondo que tenía cientos de pergaminos, algunos extendidos y otros enrollados y unas cuantas plumas y tinteros. Él notó a dónde se dirigía su mirada y se ruborizó levemente.

—Yo… eh… lo siento por eso. Es que no pensaba traer a ninguna mujer a mi habitación—y cuando se dio cuenta de cómo podría haber sonado aquello, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas—Quiero decir… yo… yo quería decir a alguna otra persona. No a ti… No te veo de esa manera… ¡No quiero decir que no seas atractiva, porque lo eres!—tomó aire profundamente en un intento de calmarse—Usualmente mi habitación es un sitio privado, dónde sólo estoy yo. Lamento que esté tan desordenada.

Ella le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte. Si vieras las habitaciones de Harry o Ron…—rodó los ojos—No sé cómo pueden dormir en ese chiquero.

Remus rió suavemente. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no podría retrasar más lo que quería decirle.

—Hermione… te traje porque necesitamos hablar. Pensé que aquí nadie nos molestaría. Usualmente Albus viene y se queda en la biblioteca por la que lo descarté inmediatamente. Espero que no te importe.

Ella negó tranquilamente.

Él miró a su alrededor, intentando ofrecerle algún sitio dónde sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que la única silla que tenía estaba llena de libros así que le indicó que lo acompañase a tomar asiento al borde de la cama. Las mejillas ruborizadas de la muchacha no le pasó desapercibido pero intentó no hacer casi ni pensar demasiado en el porqué de aquella reacción.

—Dime—pidió ella, acomodándose y cruzándose de piernas.

Remus se perdió unos segundos viendo aquel gesto. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione tenía ese gesto tan… femenino? Era un gesto que lo invitaba a contemplar sus muslos envueltos en la tela del pantalón. Agitó la cabeza mentalmente. _Concéntrate, lobo tonto, _se dijo.

—Hoy hablé con Tonks—comenzó a decir—Pensé que tal vez ella podría ayudarme a decírselo a Teddy pero…

—No lo tomó bien, ¿verdad?—completó ella.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada.—respondió, decidido a no darle detalles de las palabras que había usado su ex esposa— Discutimos, pero al final me dijo que yo mismo le dijera a Teddy sobre nosotros. Mañana lo traeré… eh… ¿Querrías…?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea, Remus.

Él asintió nerviosamente, apartando la mirada. Debería haberlo sabido. Que ella quisiera a su hijo, que le contase cuentos y lo mimara no quería decir que tendría que verse involucrada en aquellas situaciones molestas.

—Entiendo, sé que sería incómodo para ti…

—No, Remus, no me refería a eso—intervino Hermione —Me encantaría estar contigo cuando se lo digas. A lo que me refería es que no deberías traerlo aquí. Ron está… bueno, ya lo viste. Él tampoco se tomó la noticia muy bien. Y si está aquí temo que diga algo imprudente o haga algo que no deba y eso ponga mal a Ted. Pero en Londres hay un parque de diversiones. Sería divertido llevarlo allí y, durante el almuerzo de buena comida chatarra, decirle.

—¿Comida chatarra? ¿Parque de diversiones?—preguntó dudoso.

Ella tartamudeó levemente.

—Bueno… yo… sólo era una idea.

—Está bien. Sólo… es que yo… nunca fui a un parque.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada.

—¡Eso es genial!—y al ver la expresión de confusión de Remus aclaró—Será divertido, te lo prometo. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a parques.

—¿Pero no tienes que trabajar?

—Ah, sí, debería pero… alguien me debe un favor. Pediré un reemplazo.—dijo escuetamente sin añadir nada más.—¿Y tú?

—Bueno, la tienda es mía así que no creo que tenga problemas.

Hermione lo contempló con asombro.

—¿Tuya? ¡¿La tienda de libros es tuya?!

Remus asintió.

—El viejo Dux me la vendió hace dos meses, cuando se retiró—explicó levemente.

—¡Wow! Eso es… ¡Maravilloso!—exclamó entusiasmada—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada al respecto? ¡Habrías celebrado junto con los chicos!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado complicado todo. Con el divorcio y eso…

—¡Entonces mañana celebraremos!—exclamó definitivamente.

Remus sólo pudo sonreír con amabilidad. Aquel entusiasmo por parte de ella lo tomó desprevenido. Cuando le había dicho a Tonks sobre sus planes de querer comprar la tienda de libros en la cual había sido un simple empleado antes, ella lo había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y, como en casi todo, le dijo que fracasaría. Y por un momento pensó que tenía que desistir pero rápidamente se reprendió a sí mismo. Se estaba por divorciar de aquella mujer, ¿Por qué razón debería escucharla ahora?

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él la miró distraídamente y asintió.

Mañana prometía ser un día muy interesante.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE**_

Hermione se levantó temprano para preparar todo. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría Teddy ante la nueva noticia y, a pesar de que eso la ponía nerviosa, estaba segura que no sería realmente malo. Ella se llevaba muy bien con el niño, lo quería con locura y adoraba cada instante que pasaba a su lado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intuía que Teddy también la quería, no sabía cuán profundos podrían ser esos sentimientos en el pequeño ni qué pensamientos infantiles podría llegar a albergar… Ni qué podría haberle dicho su madre… ¿Y si le había llenado la cabeza de ideas contra ella? ¿Sería Tonks capaz de algo así? Quería creer que no pero no quería pecar de inocente.

Caminó a la cocina con prisa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible dado que no deseaba despertar a nadie. Si se cruzaba con Ron y él lanzaba uno de sus comentarios hirientes o le daba una sola mala mirada no sería capaz de responder de sí misma. Lo hechizaría, algo doloroso… ¡¿Por qué tenía que complicar tanto las cosas su amigo?! Amigos, eso era lo que se suponía debían ser. Nada más.

Sigilosamente se dirigió a la heladera y buscó una botella de agua. Le colocó un hechizo para que se mantuviese fría y la guardó en el bolcito que ese día había decidido llevar. Comprarían comida y bebidas en el parque pero nunca se sabía cuándo un niño podría necesitar de beber. Su cámara de fotos ya estaba lista así que se dispuso a comer una tostada por desayuno y unos tragos de chocolatada. Sería más maduro de su parte una taza de café o algo de té pero ese día pensaba disfrutarlo como no lo hacía desde su niñez.

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la distrajo de sus tranquilos pensamientos. Era casi ridículo el modo en que Remus la afectaba.

Él entró calmadamente en la cocina y al verla le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Hermione, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? No podré ir a buscar a Ted sino hasta dentro de una hora, cuando se despierte.

—Sí, lo sé. No soy de dormir mucho—contestó volviendo a beber.

Remus la miró mientras contestaba, siguiendo el recorrido de la taza.

—Yo tampoco. Pero hoy me quedé dormido; suelo despertarme a la madrugada y no cerrar los ojos más… ¿Qué… qué estás bebiendo?—preguntó claramente distraído—¿Eso es chocolate?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y eso hizo que las mejillas de su antiguo profesor se volvieran de un leve tono rojizo.

—¿A caso tienes algo en tu nariz que detecta a millas un chocolate?—le preguntó con cierta burla—Es chocolatada. ¿Te preparo una?

Aun algo avergonzado, sonrió y asintió.

Hermione dejó su taza a un lado y fue a buscar otra para prepararle una a su esposo… Se detuvo de repente. Eso sonaba tan raro incluso en su mente. No sabía cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa idea.

—¿Estás bien?—oyó que él le preguntaba.

—Sí—se apresuró a responder.

Siguió con lo suyo, preparándolo del modo tradicional y sin magia. Antes de que pudiera terminar el sonido de un suave golpe capturó la atención de ambos. Vieron como una lechuza que jamás habían visto en sus vidas estaba fuera de la ventana de la cocina, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Hermione, que estaba más cerca, la abrió y el ave sobrevoló por el aire hasta posarse sobre la mesa, entre medio de los dos. Remus se paró y desató de su para una gruesa carta.

El sobre estaba a dirigido a el _Señor y la señora Lupin _y tenía el cello del Ministerio.

—No pierden tiempo—comentó él.

Hermione sintió terror al ver el sobre. ¿Qué sucedería si le ordenaban o anulaban directamente su matrimonio y la mandaban con Malfoy? ¿Podrían hacer eso? ¿Sería tal la influencia de la familia Malfoy como para obligarla a dejar a Lupin?

Remus, por su parte, no tardó en abrir el sobre. Cualquier pensamiento sería una pérdida de tiempo, al igual que las preocupaciones por adelantado.

Del interior cayeron, a su vez, otros dos sobres. El primero dirigido a Hermione solamente y el segundo a ambos.

—Abre éste—le pidió entregándole el suyo—Veremos qué te dicen.

Ella, con el corazón en la garganta, asintió. Se avergonzó de notar que su mano temblaba cuando lo tomó. Lo abrió y sacó un pergamino que estaba escrito con pulcras letras negras. Comenzó a leer, sintiendo que Remus se colocaba detrás de ella y leía por encima de su hombro.

_Estimada señorita Hermione Granger:_

_Me complace afirmar que tras la nueva asunción de Cornelius Fudge como nuevo Ministro de Magia, una nueva ley ha salido en vigencia, dadas las actuales condiciones de la comunidad mágica. _

_La Ley de Convivencia tiene como fin no sólo ayudar a redimirse a aquellos magos sangre pura que han participado de la guerra del lado del Innombrable sino también a crear un ambiente propicio entre ambas comunidades, tanto mágicas como muggles, para evitar futuros altercados. Se ha estimado que dichos magos tomen como esposa a brujas de padres muggles, asegurando una interacción cultural y una descendencia mestiza. _

_El Ministerio cuenta con un exclusivo método para formar las parejas más adecuadas, teniendo en cuenta los gustos de ambos, la historia de vida y los círculos sociales donde acostumbran a estar. Por esta razón usted ha sido beneficiada con el honor de desposarse con un mago sangre pura. El hombre seleccionado para usted es Lucius Malfoy; distinguido caballero que ha aceptado respetuosamente ésta decisión. _

_Se ha concretado una cita entre ambos el próximo jueves a las nueve de la mañana, tras la inmediata liberación del señor Malfoy. Se unirán en matrimonio inmediatamente. La unión será irrevocable y tendrá absoluta validez. Contarán con cinco años para producir descendencia con un mínimo de dos hijos en ese margen de tiempo. _

_Tras cualquier duda, puede acercarse al Ministerio a consultar. _

_Sin más, dejo mis saludos cordiales._

_Miranda Bank_

_Primera secretaria del Ministro de Magia._

Remus vio como Hermione empalideció peligrosamente tras leer aquella misiva. Con miedo a que pudiera desmayarse, apartó la carta de sus manos y rodeó, desde atrás, su cuerpo con sus brazos, haciendo que su espalda chocara con su pecho. ¡Diablos! ¿En qué pensaba Fudge al crear aquella estúpida ley? No, era claro que no estaba pensando. La sintió temblar y la apretó aún más contra él.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien—dijo a su oído.

—Eso no lo sabes—murmuró ella, apartando sus brazos.

Se sintió algo reacio a dejarla ir pero, una vez más, Hermione le demostró que por más miedo que tuviera era una orgullosa Gryffindor, fuerte y decidida. Las manos de la joven temblaban nerviosamente cuando tomó la otra carta, la que estaba dirigida a ambos. Apartó los ojos del sobre y lo contempló a él. Pudo ver el miedo en ellos y eso lo hizo sentir fatal.

—¿Quieres hacer el honor?—preguntó con seriedad Hermione, extendiéndole el sobre.

Lo tomó y no tardó en abrirlo. Ella se colocó a su lado y entre ambos lo leyeron rápidamente.

_Señor y señora Lupin: _

_Tras una revisión de los registros matrimoniales del Ministerio se nos ha asegurado que la Hermione Lupin, antes Hermione Granger, se ha unido a Remus Lupin el mismo día en que el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, asumió. _

_Dado que dicho matrimonio puede ser visto como fraude ya que impide que la señora Lupin forme parte de la nueva ley que entra en vigencia, se les anuncia a ambos que el día de hoy irá a visitarlos un empleado del Ministerio para comprobar si la unión de ambos es verdadera. De lo contrario, será anulada inmediatamente y la señora Lupin deberá desposar a Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin será sancionado por confabular contra el Ministerio de Magia. _

_Sin más, dejo mis saludos cordiales._

_Miranda Bank_

_Primera secretaria del Ministro de Magia._

—¡Oh, por Merlín!—exclamó Hermione sintiéndose terriblemente culpable—¿Remus, en qué te he metido? ¡Lo siento!

—Ey, no, no digas eso—la reprendió suavemente—Yo me ofrecí solo a ayudarte, no tienes la culpa de nada. No tienes que disculparte—la miró fijamente—Además, se nos anunció que vendrá ese empleado del Ministerio y eso es una ventaja para nosotros. Podemos estar preparados. Sólo debemos actuar como una pareja normal…

Hermione asintió levemente, algo desconfiada de que esto pudiera funcionar. Se suponía que los recién casados tenían cierta proximidad, que había cierta intimidad en sus gestos, en su modo de actuar, algo que claramente Remus y ella no tenían. Eran amigos, como mucho y, sin importar sus sentimientos, no era una tan buena actriz.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Primero, debemos suspender nuestra salida, me temo. Mandaré una lechuza a Dora para avisarle que hoy no podré ir a buscar a Teddy—dijo—Y, como creo que lo del Ministerios han de esperar porque por esa razón nos avisaron, debemos quedarnos acá, sin ir a trabajar. Podemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo para mudarnos a un solo cuarto… Hermione, lo siento si esto te incomoda, pero temo que tendremos que compartir habitación por un tiempo. Dudo seriamente que con una sola visita queden satisfechos. Nos vigilarán y si descubren que dormimos en cuartos separados resultará muy sospechoso.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente, escuchando atentamente todo eso. Definitivamente se sentiría muy incómoda al compartir cuarto con él.

—Entiendo—indicó tras soltar el aire con lentitud.

—Eh… hay… hay algo más…—tartamudeó nervioso—Puede que…que sea conveniente que tengamos que…eh… tocarnos más—las mejillas de ambos se volvieron rojas—Ya sabes, tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y eso… Sería extraño que no tengamos ningún tipo de contacto. Pero tampoco exagerar porque podríamos caer en la sobreactuación.

Hermione asintió, temblando ligeramente. La idea de Remus tocándola la asustaba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo. Porque sabía que si él la acariciaba ella se sentiría absolutamente feliz pero la aterraba la idea de que sus reacciones ante esas caricias pudieran darle alguna pista de sus sentimientos. Y la idea de ver el rechazo o lástima en su cara la tenía muerta de miedo.

—Bien… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con la mudanza?—preguntó él.

—Sí. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación o nos mudamos a la tuya?

—¿Cómo te sentirías más cómoda?

De ninguna manera, pensó, pero se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

—Es igual—contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Entonces no te importaría si te pido que vayamos a mi habitación? Es más amplia que la tuya. Además, tendríamos que mover sino todas las cosas de Teddy y nos llevaría mucho más trabajo…—se quedó pensando unos momentos—Aunque tendremos que encontrarle otra habitación para él. No podrá dormir más conmigo…

—Podríamos agrandar la cama—sugirió ella, algo contenta con la idea porque por lo menos estaría el pequeño en medio de los dos.

—No, no sería conveniente. Cuando estaba yo solo no había problema pero ahora no. Debemos evitar que el Ministerio encuentre cualquier excusa para acusarnos de fraude… ¿Crees que a Harry le importará que ocupe Teddy la habitación al lado de la mía?

—No lo creo. Pero ha estado vacía desde hace tiempo y habrá que limpiarla.

—Bien, primero movemos tus cosas y después me encargaré de limpiarla—dijo con seguridad.

—Te ayudaré a hacerlo.

—No tienes que…

—Remus, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí—lo interrumpió.

Él la miró fijamente unos momentos, alzó una de sus manos, con cierta duda al principio, y dejó una caricia en su mejilla. Hermione, avergonzada y alterada como siempre que Remus la tocaba, no pudo evitar ruborizarse nuevamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se quedó sin respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esos sentimientos rondándola?

El dedo pulgar de Remus trazó una línea invisible en su pómulo y no pudo evitar quedar maravillado con la suave y tersa que era la piel de ella. Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, oyendo como ella aspiraba profundamente por la boca, dejando sus labios entreabiertos. Aunque la idea de que Hermione era su esposa lo alteraba y asustaba, no la estaba pasando tan mal después de todo. Ella era buena, comprensiva e inteligente, lo que le permitía hablarle con sinceridad porque sabía que actuaría como una adulta responsable. No, estar casado con ella no era tan malo.

—Buenos días—gruñó alguien, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos se separaron de prisa, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Ron le lanzó dardos con la mirada y Hermione estaba segura de que si las miradas matasen ellos dos ya estarían a dos metros bajo tierra. El pelirrojo cruzó a su lado y se encaminó rápidamente a la heladera.

Remus y ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que era mejor salir de allí inmediatamente y sin decir nada. Así que emprendieron la huida sin tentar su suerte. El joven Weasley no los había insultado pero no estaba nada contento de verlos.

Hermione, antes de encaminarse a su cuarto a empezar la mudanza, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Ron aún tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior y, tras pensar unos momentos, se dio cuenta que él no había aparecido allí en toda la noche y que posiblemente recién acababa de llegar. ¿Dónde había estado? Tenía curiosidad, era cierto, pero no iba a preguntarle nada porque estaba segura que recibiría una mala contestación.

Se encaminaron a su habitación y ella se sintió orgullosa de sí misma de ser una persona ordenada. Remus no podría criticarla en ese aspecto. Cada cosa estaba en perfecto orden.

—¿Será necesario que mudemos todo?—preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

Tenía muchos libros allí, además de su ropa y unas cuantas otras pertenencias personales. Diciéndolo de ese modo parecían ser pocas cosas pero cuando fue repasando mentalmente se dio cuenta que si movían todo llevaría mucho tiempo.

—No, sólo lo indispensable—contestó él— Yo iré a mi cuarto a hacer espacio…

Hermione asintió y cuando Remus se marchó puso manos a la obra. Se vería raro que ella no tuviera su ropa en el cuarto donde dormía así que empezó por ahí. Observó. No llevaría todo, eso sería ridículo, así que buscó unas cuantas pijamas, unos pantalones, blusas y camperas. Como el invierno se estaba marchando no sacó la ropa más abrigada. Estaba segura que sólo ocuparía en vano el espacio del armario de Remus. Con un simple hechizo hizo que ésta se doblara correctamente. Observó atentamente las capas que rara vez utilizaba. Sabía que en el mundo mágico eran usadas con regularidad pero ella lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Tenía una negra, más común y otra roja, algo más femenina y de una tela suave que sólo había tenido una oportunidad de usar en una cena navideña a la cual la habían invitado sus compañeros de trabajo el año anterior. No, las dejaría allí guardadas y las usaría cuando fuera necesario. Lo que no podía dejar sería su uniforme de trabajo que también dobló prolijamente.

Una vez terminado eso sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los cajones donde guardabas sus prendas íntimas. Le avergonzaba mucho la idea de que Remus las viera pero no podía venir hasta ahí cada vez que quiera buscar sus bragas o un sostén.

Tomando aire profundamente, se acercó y con prisa buscó lo imprescindible para luego doblarlo y ocultarlo dentro de las demás prendas que tenía doblaba.

Luego fue al baño y en un neceser guardó las cosas que sabía que necesitaba llevar consigo. Un cepillo, perfumes, algunas cremas y demás cosas estrictamente femeninas para las cuales se encargaría de encontrar algún lugar en el baño que compartirían…

Esa nueva idea volvió a ponerla nerviosa. La intimidad de esta situación sería profunda. Salvo que estuvieran cada uno en sus trabajos, ambos pasarían mucho tiempo juntos. Debía obligarse a sí misma a no cometer ningún tipo de estupidez.

Remus llegó a ayudarla cuando estaba buscando unos libros. Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada de diversión que le lanzó pero no hizo ningún comentario al ver la no tan pequeña pila que tenía en el suelo, a su lado.

—¿Has hablado con Harry?—le preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esperaré a que termine de desayunar. Todos somos unas personas más tranquilas cuando tenemos algo en el estómago.

—¿A caso le tienes miedo?—preguntó entre burla e incredulidad.

Remus hizo una mueca con la boca.

—No es eso… Imagínatelo, un viejo como yo me estoy llevando a su mejor amiga a mi cuarto y le quiero pedir uno para que mi hijo pueda dejarnos solos… ¿Qué tan mal suena eso?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder pero rodó los ojos ante el cinismo con el que hablaba.

—Harry no lo verá de ese modo. Sabe por qué hacemos todo esto.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita lo morboso del asunto…

Hermione se resignó de convencerlo de lo contrario. Parecía que a cualquier cosa que le dijera él encontraría el modo de verle el lado malo.

—¿Llevarás todos esos libros?—le preguntó.

Ella volvió a observar la pila, dándose cuenta que tal vez sí eran demasiados y que posiblemente Remus no tenía sitio dónde colocarlos. Él también tenía sus propios libros.

—¿Podríamos compartirlos? Estoy segura que tienes muchos de esos. ¿Querrías ver? Así llevaré sólo los que no tienes para ahorrar espacio.

Remus asintió formalmente y se acercó a verlos. Leyó todos los títulos. Colocó a un lado los que podía llevarse y los otros los fue devolviendo a la repisa y en uno de esos trayectos vio algo que capturó su atención.

Hermione notó que él había sacado un libro y cuando vio cuál era su corazón se detuvo.

—¡Remus, no…!

Pero él ya había leído el título de la tapa y ahora la contemplaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

—Esto… esto es…—tartamudeó Remus—¿De dónde lo sacaste? Ya ni recordaba dónde lo había puesto.

—¿Es tuyo?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron inmensamente, dándose cuenta de que ella no había tenido esa información. Avergonzado, volvió a dejar el libro rápidamente en el sitio donde lo había encontrado y simuló que nada había sucedido. Pero Hermione seguía contemplándolo, claramente anonadada. Incómodo, se sintió en la necesidad de darle alguna explicación.

—No creas que soy un maldito pervertido, Hermione—musitó casi implorante—El libro es viejo y…

—Luna tenía razón—oyó que ella murmuraba por lo bajo.

Si no tuviera tan excelente audición no hubiera oído jamás aquello.

—¿Luna?—inquirió—¿Qué dijo?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron inmensamente cuando se dio cuenta que él la había escuchado.

—Yo…no vi que ese libro estaba allí hasta que Ginny me lo dijo… Lo saqué sin darme cuenta de la biblioteca de acá… Ella insistía que era de Sirius pero Luna dijo que… que tal vez era tuyo y que… que posiblemente estabas en una relación y querías darle algo de… pasión.

La explicación salió de su boca con prisa. Se enredó varias veces con sus propias palabras y no lo miró a los ojos.

—Eh… yo… no, no estoy en ninguna relación—indicó completamente rojo—El libro me lo dio Sirius cuando éramos jóvenes… creía que para mí, con mis "problemas peludos", era más difícil controlar mi… ejem… lívido… y pensó que podía controlarme mejor si sacaba toda mi frustración con… con esto—comentó señalando el libro.

El silencio que siguió fue peor que el anterior. Hermione lo seguía mirando tan fijamente… ¡Merlín, que la tierra lo tragara!

—¿Y sirvió?

—Ah… yo… eh… algo—tartamudeó.

—Oh…

Hermione giró sobre sus pies y siguió con su trabajo, dándole la espalda. Remus se maldijo a sí mismo con todas las peores palabras que podía encontrar… ¡Maldito Sirius! En aquel entonces había encontrado cierta diversión en ello y, cada vez que alguna chica le prestaba atención (y eso sucedía muy raramente) podía presumir de ciertos "conocimientos". Pero jamás en su vida había esperado tener que contarle aquello a su esposa… a su falsa esposa porque Dora jamás lo había sabido y rogaba que nunca lo supiera.

Ayudó a Hermione a llevar las pertenencias a su habitación pero no volvieron a tener ningún tipo de conversación. Estaban sumergidos en un tenso silencio que los hizo sentir profundamente incómodos.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que el sonido del timbre de la entrada sonó por toda la casa, anunciando que había un visitante, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, temiendo que el que pudiera haber llegado fuera el que arruinara todos sus planes.


End file.
